The past is the past, the future is me
by Dyloa
Summary: Sur une île où l'équipage du Sunny s'était arrêté pour racheter des vivres, des personnes sorties tout droit du passé mystérieux de Sanji vont ressurgir et lui rappeler de bien mauvais souvenirs ! Heureusement, Sanji peut compter sur ses nakamas pour le soutenir... A condition qu'il accepte de se confier à eux ! AVERTISSEMENT : Zosan à venir, et Sanji est parfois (souvent) vulgaire
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello ! Ceci est la première fic que je publie sur ce site, après plusieurs années sans rien écrire… Soyez indulgents !**

**Tout d'abord, petit disclaimer : je suis sûre que M. Oda se pendrait si One Piece m'appartenait, mais heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Sinon, vous connaissez tous le dicton « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ». Eh bien moi, j'aime beaucoup Sanji, donc IL VA SOUFFRIR ! ^^ Avis à ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas ! En même temps, j'essaye de répondre à la question qu'on se pose tous, à savoir : comme s'est-il retrouvé à neuf ans, tout seul à bord de l'Orbite ? **

**Petite légende : **_l'italique _marque un flash-back autrement, c'est retour au présent.

**Voili voilou, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira… Je l'ai beaucoup travaillée, retravaillée, modifiée et remodifiée pour enfin oser la publier !**

_Sanji n'allait jamais voir les putes. Zoro avait appris ça relativement vite, après avoir taquiné le cuistot sur son comportement de chien en rut dès qu'une jolie fille était dans les parages. Il lui avait suggéré d'aller faire un tour au bordel pour se détendre, qu'en croisant les doigts ça le rendrait un peu plus tolérable. Sanji s'était emporté direct, disant qu'il était un gentleman et d'autres idioties du genre. Les conneries habituelles, quoi. Mais Zoro avait tout de même été surpris de le voir refuser les avances d'une pute qui s'était assise sur ses genoux dans un bar._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Marimo ? Quelque chose à dire ? avait grondé le blondinet devant le regard surpris de Zoro._

_- Pas l'habitude de te voir repousser une nana. Surtout aussi sexy que celle-là, avait-il ajouté avec un coup d'œil gourmand._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle voulait, c'est mon argent, avait soupiré Sanji. _

_- Pourtant, ça irait plus vite pour obtenir ce que tu veux. A voir la façon dont les gonzesses te traitent quand tu rampes à leurs pieds, t'es pas prêt de finir dans leur lit !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne veux que du sexe ? Evidemment, si une charmante demoiselle se décidait à m'ouvrir ses bras et la porte du Paradis, je ne dirais pas non… Mais je ne cherche pas qu'une relation charnelle. Je cherche l'Amour, le vrai, le seul. _

_- Quelle femme envisagerait quelque chose de sérieux avec toi alors que tu dragues tout ce qui bouge ? se moqua Zoro, recrachant presque sa bière._

_- J-je ne drague pas tout ce qui bouge ! protesta Sanji. Toutes les femmes méritent d'être traitées comme des princesses, c'est tout. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé celle qui acceptera mon cœur offert._

_- T'es vraiment con, Cuistot, pouffa Zoro. A ce rythme-là, tu vas rester vierge toute ta vie !_

_- V-QUOI ?! Comment tu m'as appelé ?_

_Finalement, ils s'étaient fait sortir du bar pour s'être bagarrés. Une bonne soirée, en somme. En se couchant ce soir-là, Zoro avait repensé un instant à ce qu'il avait appris sur son nakama, et avait haussé les épaules, trop fatigué pour réfléchir. C'était sans doute juste une pièce de plus à classer dans le dossier « Sanji est stupide »._

Sanji était occupé à négocier le prix des artichauts avec le maraîcher, Usopp pestant derrière lui car il l'avait presque perdu dans le marché, chargé comme il l'était par tous les paquets que Sanji lui avait tendus nonchalamment, quand il entendit une voix derrière lui qui le fit se retourner.

- Eh ben, ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te propose de te payer en nature et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ?

- R-remettez ça dans l'étal ou payez-le correctement, mais gardez vos mains chez vous ! protesta la jeune vendeuse, se débattant entre les bras d'une grosse brute poilue.

- Oups, trop tard, ricana le colosse en écrasant sous son talon la grappe de raisins qu'il avait tenu à bout de bras juste un instant avant.

- La demoiselle vous a demandé de la lâcher, intervint Sanji d'une voix glaciale, ignorant le gémissement d'Usopp qui pressentait les ennuis.

- Ah ouais ? Et t'es qui, toi, pour te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas ?

Sanji, très calmement, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, avant de souffler la fumée.

- Sanji la Jambe Noire, pour vous servir, Mademoiselle, répondit-il avec un sourire vers la jeune fille qui lui jeta un regard implorant tout en continuant à se débattre faiblement.

Sanji ? Voyez-vous ça ! Sanji ! AhahaHA ! J'aurais dû reconnaître ce sourcil tout de suite ! C'est le petit Sanji, les gars !

Les deux acolytes qui étaient restés en retrait, regardant la scène avec amusement, se mirent à ricaner avec leur chef. Ils étaient tout aussi musclés, poilus et sales, mais moins grands. Sanji leur lança un regard peu impressionné et se figea en fixant le plus rouquin des deux (l'autre étant plutôt châtain, si l'on pouvait en juger malgré la crasse qui le recouvrait). Ces oreilles décollées… Ces dents mal plantées…

- Bjarni ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée, sa cigarette tombant à terre, oubliée.

- Sanji ? répondit le rouquin avec le sourire incrédule du gamin qui vient de déballer son cadeau de Noël et a reçu la trottinette dont il avait tant rêvé.

- Einar ? reprit Sanji en fronçant les sourcils, se tournant vers le châtain.

- Oooh, il se souvient de moi, ricana le châtain en croisant les bras.

- Mais alors… Alrik ! s'exclama Sanji en tendant un doigt accusateur vers le géant brun qui tenait toujours la demoiselle captive.

- Je suis déçu, Sanji, répliqua Alrik en repoussant sa prisonnière brusquement. On ne reconnaît plus les copains ?

- Les copains ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Qu'est-ce que des délinquants à la manque comme vous font sur le Grand Line ? grogna Sanji, les épaules raides et les poings serrés.

- Sanji, tu connais ces types ? demanda Usopp qui avait suivi l'échange avec perplexité.

- Oh oui, Sanji nous connaît bien, ricana encore Alrik en s'approchant pour passer un bras puissant autour des épaules du blond. Et si tu nous présentais à ton ami, ma belle ?

- Ne me touche pas ! gronda Sanji en se dégageant, devenu blanc comme un linge dès l'instant où Alrik avait posé une main sur lui. Reste éloigné de moi et de mon équipage !

- De ton équipage, hein ? Alors tu es devenu un Pirate, on dirait… On avait vu les avis de recherche, mais on avait pas fait le lien avec toi, admit Einar, l'air pensif.

- Ouais ! Après tout, qui aurait imaginé une femmelette comme toi devenir un Pirate recherché ? rigola ouvertement Bjarni.

- Une femmelette ? répéta Usopp, consterné.

- Laisse tomber, Usopp. Allons-y. Ces imbéciles ne valent même pas qu'on gaspille notre salive à discuter avec eux, rétorqua Sanji en tournant les talons.

- Un instant ! tonna Alrik en rattrapant Sanji par le col. Tu vois, tu ne peux pas nous insulter et partir comme ça… Nous aussi, on a fait du chemin depuis notre enfance. On est des Pirates aussi !

- Vous voulez quoi, des applaudissements ? Lâche-moi ! gronda Sanji dont le front luisait à présent de sueur.

- Tu m'as empêché de m'amuser avec la petite vendeuse… C'est bien normal que je demande une compensation, tu ne crois pas ? Et je crois me souvenir qu'on s'amusait plutôt bien ensemble, quand on était gamins.

Sanji vit rouge et, en un instant, Alrik était à terre. Ses acolytes firent mine de venir l'aider mais Sanji les tint à distance de deux coups de pied bien placés. Laissant Einar et Bjarni gémir à terre en se tenant l'entrejambe, Sanji replaça son pied sur la gorge d'Alrik qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé.

- J'étais très sérieux. Approche-moi encore, et tu es mort, compris ?

Alrik hocha la tête tant bien que mal, l'air paniqué, et Usopp vit Sanji s'éloigner brutalement de sa victime pour quitter le marché à grandes enjambées.

- O-oï ! Sanji, attends-moi !

Il n'eut pas à trottiner longtemps derrière lui car, deux rues plus loin, il trouva Sanji plié en deux contre un mur, en train de vomir ses tripes.

- Sanji ? Ça va ? demanda Usopp prudemment, s'approchant lentement.

- Super, répondit Sanji en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main. Merde. Il me faut une cigarette.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? insista Usopp. Qui étaient ces hommes ?

- Quelque chose dont on ne reparlera plus jamais. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? dit Sanji d'un ton glacial, portant une cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Sanji, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ?

- Ce ne sont pas du tout tes affaires ! s'emporta Sanji, levant une jambe menaçante.

Voyant Usopp reculer avec un glapissement, Sanji soupira et ferma les yeux, avant d'allumer sa cigarette et d'aspirer la fumée avec délice. Il se détendit aussitôt.

- Désolé. C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas en parler, ok ?

- C-comme tu voudras, fit Usopp en déglutissant. Si jamais tu changes d'avis…

- Rentrons au Sunny. Je terminerai les courses un autre jour, proposa Sanji avec un sourire reconnaissant et un hochement de tête.

Usopp lui rendit son sourire et ils se mirent en route.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, amis lecteurs ! C'est encore moi ! Juste une petite précision : dans le manga, Oda donne souvent des tics de langage bien reconnaissables à ses personnages. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire aussi avec le personnage de Ditwin. Désolée si vous trouvez ça trop répétitif.**

**Autre petite précision : cette histoire se passe avant que Law ne rejoigne l'équipage, et donc avant Punk Hazard.**

_Usopp se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. La nuit d'avant, il avait rêvé de sa mère et s'était senti nostalgique et déprimé toute la journée. C'était à lui d'être dans la vigie et ça lui convenait parfaitement : il n'avait pas envie de devoir gérer le surplus d'énergie de Luffy, supporter les blagues de Brook, échapper à la perspicacité de Chopper quand l'un de ses nakamas se sentait abattu, ou être entraîné par Franky pour bosser sur tel ou tel projet. Il voulait être seul pour penser. Et il était plongé dans ses ruminations quand un son métallique le fit sursauter. Son regard croisa l'œil bleu de Sanji._

_- Désolé de t'avoir surpris, fit le cuistot. Je t'apportais juste une tasse de chocolat. _

_- Je… Oh. Merci ? bredouilla Usopp, s'attendant à ce que Sanji reparte aussitôt._

_Mais le blond se laissa tomber à côté de lui et sortit une cigarette._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive._

_- Tu t'es réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude et tu as été silencieux et sérieux toute la journée, répondit Sanji. Il ne faut pas être sorcier pour deviner que quelque chose te tracasse._

_- Pas forcément… C'est juste que…_

_Usopp prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées, tandis que Sanji gardait le silence à côté de lui, patient._

_- Tu penses parfois à chez toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement._

_- A chez moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- L'endroit où tu es né… Ta famille… Ils te manquent parfois ?_

_Sanji le regarda surpris, puis son expression se durcit._

_- Non._

_- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te blesser…_

_- Y a pas de mal. Mais l'endroit où je suis né, ma famille… Ça n'est pas chez moi. Je suis né dans le North Blue mais ça ne veut rien dire, pour moi. A vrai dire… C'est une période de ma vie que je préfère oublier. Mon chez moi, ma famille, c'est le Baratie, et Zeff. Point._

_- Je comprends…_

_Sanji se radoucit immédiatement._

_- J'en déduis que ton village te manque ?_

_Usopp mit un moment à répondre, puis hocha la tête._

_- Et si tu me donnais une recette de chez toi ? Je la cuisinerai ce soir, proposa Sanji._

_- T-tu ferais ça ? s'étrangla Usopp, les yeux exorbités._

_- Evidemment ! sourit Sanji._

_Ce soir-là, retrouver le plat que sa mère lui cuisinait à chaque fois qu'il était triste, ou au contraire quand il était méritant, lui fit chaud au cœur, et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il partit se coucher._

Usopp avait observé Sanji avec inquiétude depuis l'incident au marché, mais le cuistot avait agi tout à fait naturellement dès l'instant où ils étaient rentrés au Sunny, avait mangé avec appétit, ri et crié comme d'habitude, s'était couché après tout le monde comme d'habitude, et levé avant tout le monde comme d'habitude aussi. Usopp fut donc rassuré. Le matin, Sanji était allé seul chercher les dernières courses, disant qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller. Zoro, Luffy Chopper et Brook étaient partis de leur côté pour explorer, et les filles étaient allées faire du shopping. Sanji était revenu et avait fait un repas léger pour Franky, Usopp et lui en sifflotant. Le repas, bien que simple, était délicieux comme toujours. Usopp se permit donc une sieste sur le pont et fut réveillé en sursaut par le cri caractéristique de Luffy.

- Yoooooooooooooooosh ! Sanji ! On a trouvé un ami à toi en ville !

L'estomac d'Usopp fit quelques acrobaties tandis qu'il se mettait debout d'un bond.

- L-Luffy ! allait-il protester, interrompu par Sanji qui sortait de la cuisine, les sourcils froncés.

- Un ami à moi ?

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un gris métallique se tenait derrière Zoro et se permit de faire un petit signe de la main à Sanji, tout en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Sanji ! C'est bien toi ! Je me disais bien qu'avec des sourcils pareils, ça ne pouvait être que toi ! Ahahah ! Tu me reconnais, au moins, après toutes ces années ?

- Ditwin ? articula-t-il, éberlué.

Le dénommé Ditwin s'élança alors vers le blond pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Sanji, mon vieux Sanji ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Quand Alrik nous a dit qu'il t'avait croisé en ville, j'ai eu du mal à y croire… Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le Grand Line ?

Sanji attendit que Ditwin le lâche et lui permette de respirer à nouveau (« Oh, pardon ! Ahahah ! ») pour reprendre contenance et s'allumer une cigarette avant de lui répondre.

- Ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis devenu Pirate, fit-il avec flegme. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Sanji la Jambe Noire, dont la tête est mise à prix pour 77 millions de beris ?

- C'était donc bien toi ! J'avais vu l'avis de recherche, et je me suis demandé si c'était toi… Mais je me suis dit que ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre, parce que le dessin ne te ressemblait pas du tout ! Ahahah !

Ditwin, tout à son exubérance habituelle, ne s'aperçut pas du nuage de dépression qui flottait soudain au-dessus de la tête de Sanji.

- Mais Einar et Bjarni m'ont confirmé que c'était bien toi, et quand j'ai reconnu ton capitaine, je lui ai tout de suite demandé de me mener à toi ! Ahahah ! Tu en as fait du chemin, hein ? 77 millions de beris !

- SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! les interrompit soudain un cri strident qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse.

Blasé, Sanji se décala d'un pas et leva une jambe, sur laquelle Luffy en mode boulet de canon vint s'enrouler en geignant comme un petit enfant.

- Sanjiiiiiiiiiii, j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !

- Eh bien tu attendras. Tu vois bien que je suis occupé.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! fit Luffy en se détachant de la jambe de Sanji. Sanji, j'ai invité Dis-oui à manger avec nous ce soir !

- C'est Ditwin ! corrigea l'intéressé avec un sourire forcé.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit ! rétorqua Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Eh bien, je vais me mettre aux fourneaux, alors, soupira Sanji. La cuisine est de ce côté.

Ditwin lui embraya le pas, suivi par le reste de l'équipage.

- Et tu as dit que tu étais à l'orphelinat avec Sanji, c'est ça ? demanda Luffy.

- Euh, oui, c'est bien ça, fit Ditwin en jetant un regard prudent du côté de Sanji.

Il remarqua que, même s'il faisait mine de ne rien avoir entendu, Sanji s'était soudainement tendu, et sa démarche s'était faite plus raide.

- Il était comment Sanji, petit ? poursuivit Luffy, qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

- Ah, euh… Ahahah ! Au début, il semblait timide et réservé. Mais on a vite compris qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort ! Il supportait mal l'injustice et il était toujours le premier à méditer une petite vengeance dans son coin… Contre les garçons plus âgés qui profitaient des plus petits, ou parfois même contre le corps professoral. Ahahah ! Tu te souviens, Sanji ? Tu en as passé, des heures dans le Musée des Horreurs !

- Le Musée des Horreurs ? C'est quoi ? Ça a l'air coooooool !

- Ahahah, pas vraiment, non… En fait, le directeur de notre établissement était un fou d'entomologie. Il avait une collection tellement importante d'insectes en tous genres, flottant dans des bocaux, suspendus par des fils au plafond, ou encore cloués au mur dans des cadres, qu'il avait dû la mettre à la cave de l'orphelinat parce qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans son bureau. Quand on était punis, on était enfermés dans la cave en compagnie de ces charmantes bestioles pendant une durée correspondant à la gravité de nos actes. Sanji a une fois passé trois jours d'affilée enfermé là-dedans ! Quand il est ressorti, on ne pouvait plus prononcer le mot « insecte » sans qu'il se mette à trembler de tous ses membres.

- Ah ! Mais il ne s'en est toujours pas remis, en fait ! fit Usopp en riant. Une fois, j'étais dans la forêt avec Sanji et Nami, et des insectes énooormes se sont mis à tomber des arbres, et à ce moment-là, Sanji s'est mis à cri…

- Silence, Long-Pif ! Personne ne t'a demandé de raconter cette histoire ! s'emporta Sanji en abattant sa jambe sur le crâne du pauvre Usopp.

- Oh, mais moi ça m'intéresse, insista Zoro avec un sourire narquois.

Ditwin regarda les deux rivaux se mettre à se battre, se demandant où il avait mis les pieds.

- Viens, je vais te montrer la cuisine, fit Luffy en le tirant par la manche.

- Ah, euh, merci… Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

- Qui ça ? Zoro et Sanji ? Oh, oui ! Ils se battent tous les jours ! Ils sont rigolos, hein ? Shishishi !

- En tous cas, Sanji a l'air d'être devenu vachement fort… Je suis impressionné.

- Bourquoi ? Il D'éDait Bas fort, avant ? demanda Usopp en se tenant le nez, tout tordu après l'attaque du blond.

- Non… Il était plutôt chétif, et pas du tout costaud… Il a bien changé, en tous cas, fit Ditwin d'un ton songeur, jetant un dernier regard à Sanji et Zoro avant de rentrer dans la cuisine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci à loki gaara, Salizardia et Michikuni Mayu pour votre soutien ! ^^ Le ZoSan n'est pas pour tout de suite, tout de suite, malheureusement, ça va mettre un peu de temps à se mettre en place. Mais ça va venir, promis ! :p  
><strong>

_Sanji était recroquevillé dans son lit et tremblait de tout son corps, luttant contre les larmes. Il faisait glacial et la couverture sous laquelle il s'était roulé en boule ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer. Il détestait cet endroit ! Il détestait ce dortoir aux murs gris sales, aux rangées de lits et d'étagères en métal tous identiques, il détestait la façon dont son matelas de paille craquait et le grattait à chaque mouvement, il détestait l'odeur d'humidité que dégageait son drap (qui avait vu de meilleurs jours) et l'aspect élimé de sa grosse couverture de laine. Il voulait retourner chez lui, dans sa chambre, qui était toute petite mais qui au moins contenait toutes ses affaires, dans son lit en bois qui grinçait mais dont le matelas était au moins moelleux et confortable. Et il voulait par-dessus tout sentir la main de sa mère lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'elle lui chantait une chanson de sa voix douce. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller maintenant, que ça allait aller… Mais soudain sa couverture et son drap lui furent arrachés et jetés à terre, et Sanji retourna à la réalité._

_Trois garçons plus âgés que lui étaient penchés au-dessus de lui, souriants jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne se souvenait plus les avoir vus pendant qu'on le présentait aux autres pensionnaires de l'Institut, tout à l'heure, mais il y avait tellement de monde, tellement de visages… Sanji n'était plus sûr. Le directeur avait fait vider toutes les classes et réunir tout le monde dans le préau pour accueillir Sanji. Il avait entraîné le blond sur une petite estrade où il avait expliqué de sa voix caressante que la mère de Sanji était morte et qu'il allait désormais devenir leur camarade, et qu'il espérait que tous lui feraient se sentir le plus à l'aise possible en dépit des circonstances. Il avait ensuite demandé à Sanji de se présenter en quelques mots – le blond ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait réussi à bafouiller, malgré la boule dans sa gorge et son estomac noué par l'anxiété – et puis, après quelques mots de clôture, il avait frappé dans ses mains pour que les autres orphelins de l'Institut retournent tous dans leur classe respective. Il avait alors conduit Sanji jusqu'à ce dortoir, lui avait montré son lit et son étagère, et l'avait laissé pour qu'il ait le temps de s'installer tranquillement, lui indiquant seulement l'heure du repas avant de quitter la pièce. Sanji n'avait pas tellement d'affaires à mettre dans son étagère il n'avait pas pu retourner chez lui pour aller les chercher. Il s'était directement jeté dans son lit et avait fermé les yeux, espérant s'endormir et que tout n'ait été qu'un rêve abominable. Mais non. Sa mère était bien morte, et elle ne chanterait plus jamais._

_- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de nous voir ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux châtains._

_- Tu pleures ? Déjà ? Mais on ne t'a encore rien fait ! renchérit le roux._

_Le troisième avait les cheveux brun foncé et faisait une tête de plus que ses compagnons. Sanji vit avec inquiétude comme il se penchait pour lui souffler son haleine fétide dans le nez. _

_- Ecoute-moi bien, petit… Ici il n'y a qu'une règle à retenir : tu fais ce que je te dis. TOUT ce que je te dis. Sans protester. Ou il y aura des conséquences. Compris ?_

_- N'essaye pas de te plaindre aux enseignants ou on le saura, ajouta le roux d'une voix chantante._

_- Et n'espère pas que les autres te défendent, ils savent trop bien ce qui les attend s'ils s'opposent à nous. Le plus simple, c'est que tu nous obéisses sans faire d'histoires, conseilla le châtain. _

_- C'est quoi, ce livre ? C'est celui que tu serrais contre toi pendant toute la cérémonie d'accueil ? _

_Sanji s'assit et essaya de récupérer le livre que le grand brun venait de prendre son sa table de chevet. _

_- C'est mon livre sur All Blue ! C'était un cadeau de ma mère ! Rends-le-moi ! exigea-t-il._

_Les deux comparses rigolèrent tandis que le brun tenait facilement le livre hors de portée de Sanji. _

_- All Blue ? Connais pas. Mais ça a l'air sympa, y a de belles images. Tu vas me le donner. _

_- N-non ! refusa Sanji, outré. _

_Alrik soupira de manière théâtrale et se redressa de toute sa taille, empêchant Sanji, toujours agenouillé sur son lit, de récupérer son bien. _

_- Tu ne comprends pas vite, hein ? caqueta le roux._

_- On t'avait prévenu, pourtant, ajouta le châtain._

_- Une seule règle. C'est facile à retenir : tu fais tout ce que je te dis. Vraiment, il va falloir que je t'apprenne la leçon, et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même… _

_Les yeux de Sanji s'agrandirent d'horreur et il se mit debout sur son lit, sautillant pour tenter de récupérer son livre, son précieux All Blue, une des seules choses qu'on avait été chercher chez lui quand il était à l'hôpital, tandis que le colosse brun en déchirait toutes les pages avec délectation._

_- Non ! Non non non ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

- Alors comme ça, tu es devenu cuisinier, Sanji ? demanda Ditwin lorsque Sanji les rejoignit dans la cuisine, après sa petite rixe avec Zoro.

Usopp, Franky, Chopper, le capitaine et Ditwin étaient attablés, tandis que Brook était en train de préparer du thé pour tout le monde. Zoro entra peu après Sanji et s'avança vers le placard où étaient rangées les bouteilles de saké. Sa progression fut néanmoins stoppée par une jambe qui se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Hopopop, marimo ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Pas un pied dans ma cuisine tant que tu n'es pas douché ! Tu empestes !

- Et toi, alors ? Tu viens de te battre, aussi !

- Mais moi, contrairement à toi, je me suis lavé ce matin ! Et hier ! Et avant-hier ! Je continue ?

Zoro grommela mais ressortit de la cuisine, tandis que Sanji se mettait à sortir des provisions avec des gestes saccadés qui trahissaient son irritation.

- C'est rigolo, que tu sois devenu un cuisinier… Je me rappelle que tu étais un très petit mangeur, par le passé ! fit Ditwin en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. De fait, quand tu as disparu du jour au lendemain et qu'on nous a dit que tu avais trouvé une place d'apprenti-cuistot dans un bateau de croisière, personne n'y a cru ! On s'est dit que le maire t'avait peut-être fait mettre en prison, ou pire, après ce qui s'était passé à l'inauguration… Mais en fait, c'était vrai ?

- Comme tu vois, je suis toujours bien vivant et libre, répondit Sanji en haussant les épaules.

Puis, sentant les regards interrogatifs de ses nakamas se poser sur lui, Sanji s'empressa de changer de sujet avant que quiconque ne puisse poser la moindre question, et se retourna pour jeter un regard inquisiteur à Ditwin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Mais toi, alors ? On ne parle que de moi depuis tout à l'heure, mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène sur le Grand Line, toi ?

- Ahahah ! Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je suis aussi devenu Pirate !

- Cool ! Tu veux intégrer mon équipage ? fit Luffy en éclatant de rire.

- Imbécile ! Il a déjà un équipage ! Et celui de ce salopard d'Alrik, ni plus ni moins ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? fit Sanji d'un ton réprobateur.

- Il n'y avait aucun futur pour nous, dans le North Blue. Alors bon, on s'est dit qu'on allait tenter notre chance…

- Mais pourquoi avec eux ? fit Sanji en se renfrognant.

Ditwin attendit que Brook ait fini de disposer les tasses de thé fumantes à table avant de continuer.

- Quand je suis sorti de l'orphelinat, à 18 ans, on m'avait trouvé un petit poste d'apprenti chez un boucher… Rien de très folichon. Je gagnais à peine de quoi manger, je louais une chambre miteuse chez une logeuse acariâtre et tout le monde continuait à me traiter comme un moins-que-rien. Après deux ans à trimer pour un salaire de misère, je suis tombé par hasard sur Alrik…

- Et quoi, tu vas me faire croire que ce salopard est soudain devenu un petit ange ? s'exclama Sanji en se crispant soudain. Je l'ai croisé en ville, Ditwin, et il m'a semblé que c'était toujours le même enfoiré qu'avant !

- Hum… Crois-le ou pas, Sanji, mais il avait fort changé. Il s'est montré très amical et il m'a invité à aller boire un verre avec lui et ses deux potes, Einar et Bjarni. Bon, sur le moment, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas osé dire non. Mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils se trouvaient exactement dans la même situation que moi : pauvres, avec aucun espoir de promotion sociale, et un avenir complètement bouché. Quand ils ont évoqué l'idée d'acheter un bateau, de monter un équipage et de se faire la malle, je n'ai pas hésité pendant longtemps, tu peux me croire !

- Mouais. L'alcool aidant, tu veux dire, fit Sanji avec dédain.

- Alcool ou pas, rien ne me retenait sur notre île, alors je n'avais rien à perdre à tenter l'aventure. On a réussi à convaincre d'autres anciens de l'orphelinat, et dès qu'on a été assez nombreux, on a pris la mer avec un bateau qu'Alrik est parvenu à dégotter, bien que je ne sache pas très bien comment. Et nous voici !

- Et les autres se sont laissé convaincre comme ça ? Aussi facilement ? Alrik, Einar et Bjarni nous ont terrorisés pendant des années et paf, tout est oublié d'un seul coup de baguette magique ? s'emporta Sanji, devant les regards médusés de son équipage.

Il faut bien dire que le regard de Brook, en toutes circonstances, est très difficilement déchiffrable, puisqu'il se résume à deux orbites creuses. Quant à Luffy, il était trop occupé à essayer de manger sa cuillère, après avoir enfourné d'un seul coup tous les petits biscuits que Brook avait placés à table. Mais bon, à part ces deux-là, on peut dire que tout le monde était médusé. Sanji ne parlait en général pas beaucoup de lui, et de sa vie avant de rejoindre l'équipage. Mais qui aurait cru qu'un des membres du Monster Trio avait passé sa prime enfance à se faire martyriser dans un orphelinat ? Usopp commençait à mieux comprendre sa réaction face à Alrik, la veille. Quant à Ditwin, il déglutit nerveusement avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

- B-bien sûr que non, ça n'a pas été aussi facile… Certains ont mis du temps à se laisser convaincre… Mais Alrik et ses comparses semblaient vraiment regretter ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir à l'orphelinat ! Ils ont dit que ça ne servait à rien de rester bloqués sur des choses qui se sont produites dans le passé, et qu'il fallait tourner la page pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Et puis, tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ditwin, soupira Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette. Si vous avez trouvé en vous la force de pouvoir leur pardonner, tant mieux. Mais en ce qui me concerne, il en est hors de question. Je ne veux ni les voir, ni leur parler… ni rien du tout ! C'est clair ?

Ditwin semblait attristé en suivant des yeux les grands gestes que Sanji faisait avec sa cigarette.

- Dommage… Je suis sûr que les autres auraient été ravis de te revoir, murmura-t-il.

- Si vous arrivez à éloigner Alrik et sa clique pendant quelques heures, je n'ai rien contre l'idée d'aller boire un verre avec vous. Il n'y a qu'eux que je refuse de revoir.

- Compte sur moi ! Je suis sûr qu'on pourra arranger ça ! se réjouit Ditwin, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quand Sanji reprit conscience, il reconnut immédiatement l'infirmerie de Chopper. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Cependant, un certain poids et une certaine chaleur autour de sa main lui procurait une sensation de bien-être et il regarda de quoi il s'agissait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son pouls s'accéléra aussitôt. Nami-san ! Sa Nami-san chérie ! Son cygne, son idole, la lumière de ses jours et l'étoile de ses nuits ! Elle lui tenait la main et s'était assoupie, la tête dans ses bras et les bras croisés devant elle sur le bord du lit. Oh non ! Quelle position inconfortable pour dormir ! Sanji ne se le pardonnerait jamais si sa Nami-san avait mal au dos à force d'avoir dormi trop longtemps assise !_

_- N-Nami-san… avait-il murmuré, tentant de la réveiller en douceur._

_Le corps de Nami se tendit comme un ressort, comme s'il avait été parcouru d'un courant électrique, et elle se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts. Ceux-ci se posèrent sur ceux de Sanji, qui lui souriait tendrement, et elle… le gifla. Violemment. _

_- TRIPLE IDIOT ! hurla-t-elle en se mettant debout d'un bond._

_- Nami-san s'est inquiétée pour moi ! réalisa Sanji, aux anges, un sourire béat aux lèvres._

_- Pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour un AHURI pareil ?! Tu parles d'un chevalier servant ! Quel type de prince doit se faire sauver par la princesse parce qu'il est trop CRETIN pour se défendre seul quand son adversaire est une femme ?!_

_- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai, Nami-san me considère comme son prince…_

_- Mais tais-toi donc ! Franchement, Sanji, c'est quoi ton problème ? D'abord Kalifa, maintenant ça ! Même quand la vie de Robin était en jeu, tu as laissé cette horrible bonne femme gagner plutôt que de lui porter le moindre coup ! Et là, c'est pareil ! Comment OSES-TU accorder plus d'importance à ta pseudo-philosophie qu'à tes nakamas ?!_

_Le sourire de Sanji fondit comme neige au soleil et son expression se fit sérieuse._

_- Nami-san. Tu ne sais rien de ma philosophie, ni des raisons qui m'ont poussé à l'adopter. Tu peux me juger si ça te chante, mais je ne te permets pas d'exiger de moi que je choisisse entre mes convictions et mes nakamas. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes. _

_- EH BIEN EXPLIQUE-MOI ALORS ! beugla Nami en abattant son poing sur le torse de Sanji._

_Et là, de façon tout à fait inattendue, elle fondit en larmes. Sanji ne savait pas quoi faire, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Il tapota maladroitement son crâne lorsqu'elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou pour y étouffer ses sanglots._

_- Nami-san…_

_- J'ai eu si peur, Sanji ! Quand je t'ai vu étendu par terre, inconscient et couvert de sang… Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas osé lever le petit doigt pendant que cette femme te réduisait en charpie… J'ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru que…_

_- Chuuut, Nami, la consola Sanji, se passant de l'honorifique pour une fois. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer ma philosophie… Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je peux renoncer, ni maintenant, ni jamais, et je ne peux pas promettre que ce genre de situation ne va pas se reproduire._

_- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et explique-toi, le coupa Nami en se redressant, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main._

_Sanji se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas fait semblant de pleurer pour lui soutirer une réponse, mais repoussa cette pensée bien vite. Il préférait croire que Nami s'était vraiment inquiétée pour lui._

_- Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère a été tuée. Elle a été… battue à mort… sous mes yeux. Bien sûr, j'ai essayé d'arrêter son agresseur, mais j'étais tout petit, et il a eu vite fait de me mettre une raclée avant de se remettre à tabasser ma mère. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital, et on m'a dit que ma mère était morte. Et ce type… Il n'a même pas été inquiété, parce que c'était un homme important, et les autorités n'osaient pas s'en prendre à lui._

_- Oh, Sanji-kun… Je suis désolée, murmura Nami. _

_- Pendant de longs mois, et même des années, j'ai été poursuivi par ce souvenir. Je revoyais le visage de ma mère contorsionné de douleur, j'entendais ses cris et ses suppliques, je revoyais son sang couler… Et j'ai juré que jamais, jamais, je ne lèverais la main sur une femme. Même si ça doit me tuer._

_- Je ne savais pas, s'excusa Nami, un peu honteuse._

_- Eh bien maintenant, tu sais._

_Après cette conversation, Nami le traita encore d'imbécile lorsqu'il se faisait ridiculiser par l'une ou l'autre femme croisée au détour de leurs aventures. Mais les reproches s'arrêtaient là, et il lui en était reconnaissant. De plus, il se sentait heureux à l'idée d'avoir confié à Nami, et à Nami seule, une part de lui qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre, comme une connexion entre eux. C'était leur petit secret, rien qu'à eux. _

Sanji avait très mal dormi. Tracassé par les questions qui le taraudaient, il avait mis un certain temps à trouver le sommeil, et quand enfin il s'était assoupi, il avait été hanté par les images de son enfance, et s'était réveillé haletant et couvert de sueur. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait plus à fermer l'œil, il s'était résigné à se lever aux aurores et à préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux. Il avait préparé une tasse de chocolat fumant pour Chopper en vigie, et avait été rejoint peu après par Robin pour son café matinal.

- Vous avez bien dormi, ma colombe ? roucoula Sanji en lui servant sa tasse.

- Ma foi, je ne peux pas me plaindre, sourit Robin en humant le fumet délicieux. Hmmm, parfait, comme toujours.

- Vous me flattez, mon ange ! fit Sanji en se trémoussant, des cœurs dans les yeux.

Il continua à préparer le petit-déjeuner, respectant le plaisir que Robin prenait à savourer son café en silence. Lui-même replongea dans ses pensées. Il avait demandé à Ditwin qui faisait partie de l'équipage d'Alrik et, parmi tous les camarades qu'il avait côtoyés à l'orphelinat, il y avait deux noms qu'il ne connaissait pas, des garçons qui avaient rejoint l'orphelinat après son départ. L'un, Simen, avait intégré l'établissement à dix ans, un an après que Sanji ait quitté l'île. Sa mère était morte quand il n'était encore qu'un bambin, et son père s'était suicidé. Il avait refusé de vendre son affaire au maire et à son cabinet, pour finir par faire faillite quelques mois plus tard. L'autre, Almar, avait atterri à l'orphelinat à douze ans, après que ses parents aient été assassinés. C'était trois ans après le départ de Sanji. Le meurtre était resté irrésolu, mais ils avaient tous les deux exercé la profession d'avocats, et, même si Ditwin ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, Sanji soupçonnait qu'ils avaient parmi leurs clients des gens qui avaient porté plainte contre les exactions du maire et de son cabinet. Tout portait Sanji à croire que ceux-ci avaient trempé dans les deux affaires. Il avait voulu poser plus de questions à Ditwin, mais n'avait pas osé le faire devant son équipage. Au lieu de ça, la conversation avait dérivé sur leurs souvenirs d'enfance, lui laissant un sentiment doux-amer. Bien sûr, il y avait eu de bons moments, mais… En général, l'orphelinat n'était pas une période heureuse de sa vie. Il frissonna et se mit à mâchouiller sa cigarette, consumée depuis longtemps. Il aurait peut-être l'occasion d'interroger les autres lorsqu'il irait les saluer. Il devait savoir…

- C'était intéressant de rencontrer ce… Ditwin, hier, fit l'archéologue en brisant le silence.

- Mmmh, répondit Sanji sans se mouiller.

- Après tout, vous ne parlez jamais de votre passé, en général, continua Robin en sirotant.

- Peu de gens sur ce bateau ont eu un passé réjouissant, Robin-chan, répondit sobrement Sanji.

- Il est vrai, acquiesça Robin.

Le petit-déjeuner fut accueilli avec des cris d'enthousiasme de la part de l'équipage. Sanji les regarda dévorer avec appétit et se sentit aussitôt rasséréné. Après des années de brimades et de rejet lorsqu'il était enfant, après le Baratie où il avait dû lutter jour après jour pour prouver sa valeur, ici il avait enfin une place, un rôle indispensable. Il se sentait utile, et apprécié. Voir ses talents recueillir des compliments plutôt que des critiques ne manquait jamais de lui réchauffer le cœur. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres et en fredonnant une mélodie à mi-voix que Sanji s'attaqua à la vaisselle.

- C'est un air de North Blue, Sanji-kun ? le fit sursauter une voix.

- N-Nami-san ! Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer, ma déesse ! s'excusa le cuistot en s'essuyant rapidement les mains.

- Sans doute parce que je ne suis jamais sortie, pouffa Nami.

- J-je suis confus…

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu avais l'air d'être plongé dans une rêverie si agréable que je n'osais pas t'en sortir, sourit Nami. Ça me rassure, je m'attendais plutôt à te voir abattu ce matin.

- Comment pourrais-je être abattu en ta présence, ma princesse ?! s'égosilla Sanji.

- Sanji, pas la peine de me mentir, lui reprocha sévèrement Nami. Tu as l'air fatigué, et tu as fait à manger pour un régiment, ce matin. Tu n'as pas dormi, je me trompe ?

- Je… J'ai essayé, mais… Oh, Nami-san est si gentille de se préoccuper pour moi !

- J'ai bien vu ton expression s'assombrir quand Ditwin a mentionné la mort des parents de ces deux garçons, là, Simen et…

- Almar.

- Almar, oui. Sanji, est-ce que par hasard ces morts ont un lien avec le meurtre de ta mère ?

Sanji se figea un instant, puis se mit à se tortiller de plus belle.

- Oh, Nami-san est tellement perspicace !

- Sanji-kun ! le gronda-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Je crains que oui, Nami-san, répondit Sanji plus sérieusement. Je veux dire, dans les deux cas, le maire avait tout intérêt à faire disparaître ces personnes.

- Et j'en déduis que c'est lui qui a tué ta mère ?

Sanji hocha la tête, la gorge soudain serrée et la tête pleine de souvenirs.

- J'ai essayé de le dénoncer, mais les Marines de l'île étaient de mèche avec lui. J'ai essayé d'envoyer des lettres à l'extérieur, à des Marines plus haut-placés, mais je n'ai jamais obtenu de réponse. J'ai essayé d'avertir la presse… Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ait accepté d'écouter un gamin comme moi : une jeune journaliste du nom d'Erika Plühm. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui révéler tout ce que je savais avant que le maire et ses sbires ne m'estiment trop gênant et ne m'écartent en m'offrant un aller simple sur le premier bateau dont la destination était suffisamment lointaine à leur goût. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Erika est devenue, mais je crains le pire, étant donné que le maire ne semble pas avoir été inquiété, et qu'il a même continué à sévir, d'après ce que Ditwin nous a racontés hier.

- Oh, Sanji... C'est terrible…

- Tu n'y peux rien, Nami-san. Ça s'est passé il y a longtemps, et le North Blue est loin. Je n'ai rien pu faire à l'époque, et ce n'est pas maintenant que j'obtiendrai justice. Mais… J'aimerais au moins savoir ce qu'Erika est devenue… J'espère que le simple fait de m'avoir écouté ne l'a pas mise en danger. Elle et les autres gens qui ont tenté de m'aider. Oh ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

- Je comprends, Sanji-kun. Mais, même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas ta faute : les seuls fautifs sont ceux qui leur auraient fait du mal. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, Nami-san, soupira Sanji en baissant la tête.

Finalement, Nami insista pour aider Sanji à finir la vaisselle, malgré les protestations véhémentes de celui-ci. Aussi, elle était toujours dans la cuisine lorsque Ditwin y fit irruption, hors d'haleine et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Sanji ! Bonne nouvelle ! Alrik a appris qu'un vieux antiquaire du coin a en sa possession une carte au trésor… Il est parti avec Einar et Bjarni pour le convaincre bon gré, mal gré, de lui donner la carte. Donc la voie est libre si tu veux venir avec moi pour revoir les autres !

- Ah… Nami-san ? demanda Sanji d'un ton circonspect, remarquant les _beris_ qui dansaient dans les yeux de sa déesse rousse.

- Vas-y, Sanji-kun, ne t'occupe pas de nous, sourit Nami avec une douceur feinte. Je comprends que ce soit important pour toi.

- Nami-san est tellement compréhensive ! Ô femme de ma vie, lumière de mes jours, déesse des océa…

- Allez, Sanji ! On perd du temps ! le pressa Ditwin.

Sanji partit donc, à moitié traîné par Ditwin qui ne dissimulait pas son excitation. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu de son champ de vision, le sourire de Nami se transforma et elle sortit de la cuisine pour crier à pleins poumons :

- Luffy ! Usopp ! Zoro ! Ça vous dit, une chasse au trésor ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Vagabonde: merci pour ton gentil review ! ^^ j'avoue que j'ai toujours été assez fière de mon orthographe, c'est quelque chose qui se perd et je trouve ça dommage... Enfin ! Les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer à partir de maintenant, et on va en savoir plus sur la relation entre Sanji et Zoro. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! ^^  
><strong>

_Franky était resté de garde sur le Sunny pendant que le reste de l'équipage passait la nuit en ville. Il avait accepté volontiers de rester seul, puisqu'après tout il était le dernier arrivé et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'intégrer tout à fait à une troupe aussi soudée. Quand il y réfléchissait, la différence d'âge jouait sans doute aussi. La plupart de ses nakamas avaient moins de 20 ans, si l'on exceptait Robin. Franky se voyait plus comme le grand frère bienveillant qui devait superviser une bande de garnements remuants. Et quel mauvais travail il faisait ! Resté en arrière, il n'avait pas vu Luffy provoquer une bataille générale en volant les brochettes d'un Marine dans sa propre assiette. Il n'avait pas vu Sanji heurter violemment un coin de table avec son coccyx. C'est pourquoi, le lendemain matin, quand il avait vu le cuistot rentrer au bateau en marchant difficilement, il s'était permis une blague bien grasse._

_- Hey, Sanji ! On dirait que tu t'es SUUUUUUUPER bien amusé, cette nuit ! Mais tu diras à ton LOVER d'y aller moins fort la prochaine fois ! Ohohoh !_

_Sanji s'était figé et tourné, très lentement, vers le charpentier dont le rire mourut dans la gorge. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Franky aurait déjà été six pieds sous terre. _

_- Je ne suis pas gay, siffla Sanji, blême de rage._

_- Oh, du calme, frangin ! C'était juste une blague, s'excusa Franky. Et quand bien même, je ne voyais pas ça comme un insulte. Je suis tout à fait OK avec ce que Zoro et toi faites en privé, mais si vous préférez que ça reste un secret…_

_- Mais t'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?! beugla Sanji. Putain, Franky, t'es pas là depuis longtemps, mais n'importe qui peut voir que Zoro et moi on ne peut pas se blairer!_

_- Moi, j'appelle ça de la tension sexuelle, le provoqua Franky qui appréciait moyennement qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Et crois-moi, j'ai pas mal d'expérience pour repérer ces choses-là._

_- Que la tête d'algue soit une petite pédale, c'est son affaire. Je veux dire, c'est évident, quand on voit la façon dont il entretient son corps, et ses T-shirts moulants, et le temps qu'il passe à astiquer ses épées – est-ce qu'il y a plus phallique comme symbole ? Et peut-être qu'il a eu, ou qu'il a encore, des vues sur moi. Mais je vais te dire la même chose que je lui ai dit quand il m'a fait des propositions indécentes : qu'il soit une tapette, ça m'est égal, tant qu'il ne m'approche pas ! _

_Franky était estomaqué par un tel discours. Il ne connaissait pas encore bien Sanji, mais il n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui ! Un esprit aussi fermé, à son âge… Franky secoua la tête, cachant mal sa déception._

_- J'espère que tu ne lui as pas dit ça en ces termes, grogna-t-il._

_- J'aurais pu dire bien pire. Vous tous, à l'exception de Nami, vous avez passé la majeure partie de votre vie à terre, mais moi, j'ai grandi sur un bateau, et parmi les marins, j'ai entendu ce qui se disait sur les hommes qui prenaient dans le c***, et c'était loin d'être laudatif. Le marimo peut déjà être bien content que je tolère ses… déviances. _

_Franky avait fréquenté suffisamment de marins sur les chantiers navals pour savoir que l'homosexualité n'était pas rare pendant les longues périodes en mer. Et que le discours de Sanji ne tenait pas la route. Il se doutait que toute cette hargne cachait autre chose, une blessure mal refermée peut-être, et il avait voulu lui en reparler, mais à chaque fois, le blond se braquait et montait sur ses grands chevaux.  
>Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, après les deux ans de séparation, il vit Sanji et Zoro s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre à une table, dans le bar où ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée ! Leur discussion avait l'air plutôt amicale. Intrigué, Franky continua à les observer et vit l'épéiste dire quelque chose au cuistot, qui hocha la tête. Puis le sabreur se leva et alla s'accouder au bar… à côté d'un beau brun qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'il était entré dans l'établissement. Voyant Zoro offrir un verre à l'inconnu, Franky se tourna avec inquiétude vers Sanji, qui était en train de sourire. Le cyborg décida alors d'aller parler à son nakama et de s'enquérir de ce revirement soudain.<em>

_- Hey, Sanji-bro ! Je peux m'asseoir ?_

_- Bien sûr, vas-y, répondit Sanji en plaçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres. _

_- Ça va ? Je veux dire… Tu es à l'aise avec ça ? demanda Franky en montrant Zoro d'un signe de tête._

_- Le marimo peut coucher avec qui il veut, ce ne sont pas mes oignons, répondit Sanji en faisant une pause avant d'allumer sa cigarette. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de découvrir qu'il était à voiles et à vapeur, de toute façon. _

_- Je crois me rappeler d'un Sanji qui n'était pas aussi tolérant…_

_Sanji prit le temps de prendre plusieurs bouffées de sa cigarette, réfléchissait visiblement à sa réponse. Il finit par soupirer et par prendre une gorgée de son verre de vin._

_- J'ai passé deux ans en enfer, sur une île peuplée exclusivement de ces fichus okamas qui voulaient me convertir. La plupart n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était que j'aie le dos tourné pour me sauter dessus. Mais d'autres ont essayé la méthode douce : me parler, me raisonner… Dieu merci, je ne les ai plus laissés m'enfiler cette foutue robe. Mais à force de discuter… je ne sais pas… j'ai fini par réaliser que l'amour entre hommes n'était pas aussi contre-nature et répugnant que ce que j'ai pu penser par le passé._

_- Et… ? insista Franky._

_- Et… j'ai présenté mes excuses à Zoro pour le comportement que j'ai eu à son égard, avoua Sanji en rougissant légèrement._

_Franky se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- C'est bien. Je suis content pour vous, dit-il avec sincérité._

_Peut-être que ces deux-là admettraient enfin qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, maintenant !_

- T-Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça, Nami ? Parce que je pense que je suis soudain atteint de Je-suis-trop-jeune-pour-mourir-ite, et donc…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Usopp. C'est simple, comme plan. Tu les distrais quand ils sortent de chez l'antiquaire, si jamais ça tourne au vinaigre Zoro et Luffy arriveront pour te défendre, et pendant ce temps, moi je leur dérobe la carte, ni vu ni connu. Tu vois, c'est du gâteau !

- M-mais pourquoi ça doit être moi qui les distrais ?

- Et pourquoi Zoro et moi, on doit rester cachés ? J'm'ennuiiiiiie… geignit Luffy.

- Simple ! Sur son avis de recherche, Usopp porte un masque ! Donc, aucun risque qu'ils ne remontent jusqu'à nous ! Tandis que Zoro et Luffy sont bien trop reconnaissables !

- Mais ils m'ont vu au marché, le jour où Sanji a…

Usopp s'interrompit brusquement et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de Zoro qui s'était mis en position pour piquer un somme, et qui rouvrit l'œil, et de Luffy qui sortit les doigts de son nez.

-Le jour où Sanji a quoi ? demanda Nami d'un ton suspicieux.

- Rien. Rien du tout ! J'ai dit quelque chose, moi ?

- Le jour où Sanji a QUOI, Usopp ? gronda Zoro en se redressant.

- Il… Disons qu'on a croisé Alrik et les deux autres au marché, le premier jour, vous savez, le jour où on n'est pas revenus avec tous les aliments et où Sanji a dit que ceux du marché n'étaient pas frais… En fait, ils étaient frais, enfin, peut-être, parce qu'on a pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller voir, mais c'est juste que…

- Accouche ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Zoro et Nami.

- On est tombés sur Alrik et ses deux gorilles, et Sanji s'est battu avec eux, et puis il a décidé de partir brusquement, et puis il a été malade contre un mur, voilà voilà voilà… asséna Usopp d'une seule traite.

- Il a été malade ? fit Luffy en fronçant les sourcils. Impossible ! Sanji n'est jamais malade !

- Les voilà qui sortent ! Usopp, à toi ! glapit Nami en poussant le sniper en avant.

- M-mais ! Non !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard : Usopp se retrouva nez à nez avec Bjarni, qui fit mine de l'écarter du chemin en le poussant d'un côté, mais se figea en plein geste.

- Je t'ai déjà vu, toi, dit-il, les sourcils froncés, refermant le poing sur la salopette d'Usopp.

- Eh ! Qui voilà ! C'est le petit chien qui suivait Sanji, l'autre jour ! ricana Einar.

- Ah ouais ? fit Alrik en venant coller son visage contre celui du sniper.

Usopp put constater qu'Alrik avait encore quelques bleus et quelques bosses clairement visibles, témoins de la correction que Sanji lui avait prodiguée.

- Ça, c'est une chouette surprise, hein les gars ?

Bjarni et Einar se mirent à ricaner, entourant Usopp et lui coupant toute retraite.

- Tu tombes vachement bien, mon p'tit gars, parce que tu vois, j'avais un message à faire passer à Sanji.

- A-ah oui ? fit Usopp en déglutissant.

- Ouaip. Tu vois, ça ne se fait pas, de me priver de mon divertissement avec la petite vendeuse, et de me refuser toute compensation ensuite, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ah non, non non non, bredouilla Usopp de plus en plus paniqué.

- Heureux de voir que tu me comprends. Et en plus, il se permet de m'insulter et de m'humilier en public. Tu trouves que ce sont des manières, ça ?

- P-pas du tout, balbutia Usopp, dont les jambes commençaient à flageoler.

- Je pensais que je l'avais dressé mieux que ça. Mais visiblement, il a encore besoin d'une bonne correction. Donc tu peux lui dire de ma part qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça, et qu'il va me le payer très cher, OK ?

- J-je transmettrai le message, promit Usopp avec un filet de voix. D'ailleurs, j'y vais de ce pas !

- Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, pas vrai ? souffla Einar dans son oreille.

- Je pense que le message aura plus d'impact si le messager lui donne déjà un avant-goût de ce qui l'attend, ajouta Alrik avec un sourire léonin.

Mais au moment où il levait son poing pour l'abattre sur Usopp, une main vint saisir le poignet d'Alrik. Einar et Bjarni poussèrent un petit cri de surprise, se retrouvant chacun soudainement avec une épée sous la gorge.

- Pas touche à mes nakamas, gronda Luffy d'un ton menaçant.

- Ooooh, mais qui voilà ? Straw Hat Luffy en personne ! Et Roronoa Zoro ! Décidément, c'est mon jour de chance ! fit Alrik sans se départir de son sourire carnassier.

- En quoi c'est ton jour de chance ? demande Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien, figurez-vous que j'étais curieux… Oui, je me demandais : de qui Sanji est-il devenu la petite putain, de nos jours ? De son capitaine ? Du grand bretteur, le Démon d'East Blue ? Des deux, peut-être ? Voire de tout l'équipage, qui sait ?

- Sanji n'est la _putain _de personne ! glapit Usopp, outré.

Luffy avait l'air très concentré, comme s'il essayait très fort de comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait. Quant à Zoro, il était tout bonnement estomaqué.

- Oh ? Si ce que vous dites est vrai, quel gâchis de ses capacités ! Ce garçon était plus que prometteur, par le passé… D'une telle souplesse… Et ces jambes qui n'en finissent pas, hmm !

La furie aveugla Zoro et il relâcha sa prise sur Einar et Bjarni pour pointer ses deux épées sur la gorge d'Alrik, les dents découvertes comme un animal sauvage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein ?!

- Moi ? Rien qu'il n'ait accepté ! Voyez-vous, j'ai eu la chance de connaître Sanji à une époque où il vendait son corps au plus offrant…


	6. Chapter 6

_Quand Sanji s'était réveillé en pleine mer, à bord de l'Orbite, alors qu'il s'était couché la veille dans son lit à l'institut, il avait fait un esclandre. Il avait crié, tempêté, s'était débattu, avait cassé ce qui lui tombait sous la main, exigeant qu'on le ramène à terre. Rien n'y avait fait. En désespoir de cause, il s'était jeté sur sa couchette et avait pleuré des larmes amères. Le lendemain, quand on l'avait secoué pour lui dire qu'il était attendu en cuisine, il avait fait mine d'obéir, mais aussitôt lavé et habillé, il était parti explorer le bateau pour son propre compte. On lui avait enfin mis la main dessus en fin de journée, et on l'avait traîné en cuisine tandis qu'il se débattait et s'égosillait comme un beau diable. En cuisine, on lui avait expliqué ce qu'on attendait de lui et on l'avait mis de corvée patates pour lui apprendre à fuir son boulot. On l'avait à l'œil et les cuisiniers étaient tous beaucoup plus grands et forts que lui. Sanji dut se résoudre à obéir, mais décida qu'il s'échapperait à la première halte. Tous ces gens, il les détestait : ils étaient tous de mèche avec les assassins de sa mère, ils l'avaient enlevé alors qu'il touchait au but !  
>La nuit, il faisait des cauchemars, revivant la mort de sa mère, ou les sévices qu'il avait subis à l'orphelinat. Il se réveillait tremblant et en larmes. Les autres hommes de sa cabine se plaignaient de ses gémissements nocturnes et le traitaient de pleurnichard. Il les détestait encore plus pour ça. Pourtant, au bout d'une semaine, le doyen de la cabine lui fit signe d'approcher alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher. Sanji se raidit, méfiant.<em>

_- Tu as peur que je te mange ? se moqua l'homme d'âge avancé._

_Piqué au vif, Sanji vint s'asseoir à côté de l'homme et le laissa envelopper une couverture autour de leurs deux corps. L'enfant restait sur ses gardes, mais l'homme le surprit en passant un bras autour de lui et en prenant un vieux livre de l'autre main. Sanji écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'histoire que l'homme commença à raconter de sa voix graveleuse._

_- C'est l'histoire d'All Blue !_

_- Tu connais ?_

_- Bien sûr ! Ma mam-…_

_Sanji s'interrompit, une boule dans la gorge. L'homme d'âge mûr l'observa avec compassion. _

_- Tu as perdu ta mère, hein petit ? Le capitaine nous a dit que tu étais orphelin._

_Sanji se contenta de hocher la tête, craignant que sa voix ne trahisse son émotion._

_- Tu peux garder le livre, si tu veux. _

_- C'est vrai ? demanda le blond, des étoiles dans les yeux._

_- Bien sûr, répondit l'homme de bon cœur. Moi, c'est Jim !_

_- Sanji, se présenta l'enfant en se plongeant déjà dans sa lecture._

_De temps en temps, il s'interrompait pour poser des questions à Jim._

_- Tu as déjà vu des thons-éléphants ? _

_- Ouaip ! confirma Jim. Enormes, ceux-là. Tu en verras quand on passera par le South Blue._

_- Et des Rois Marins ?_

_Sanji était de plus en plus émerveillé en écoutant les histoires de Jim, qui semblait déjà avoir tout vu et tout vécu._

_- Waow ! Et si je reste sur ce bateau, je pourrai aussi vivre autant d'aventures ? _

_- Définitivement, affirma Jim. L'aventure ne fuit pas les petits garçons courageux : c'est elle qui viendra te trouver !_

_- Je ne suis plus un petit garçon : j'ai huit ans ! s'offusqua l'enfant._

_Sanji décida que, tout compte fait, il n'était pas si mal loti sur l'Orbite. Et tout son équipage n'était pas mauvais : le capitaine était de mèche avec le directeur de l'institut, et avec les grosses huiles du North Blue, mais le reste de son personnel n'était pas forcément au courant. Sanji n'aurait qu'à se tenir à l'écart de lui, et le tour était joué !_

Sanji fut accueilli avec des exclamations de joie par l'équipage de Ditwin. Alors qu'il se frayait un passage jusqu'à la table où les attendaient plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, ils furent plusieurs à lui donner des tapes dans le dos ou à le serrer brièvement dans leurs bras.

- Sanji ! Quand Alrik nous a dit qu'il t'avait croisé au marché, on n'osait pas y croire ! Ça fait combien d'années, hein ? fit un colosse blond à cheveux longs en se laissant tomber lourdement devant le cuistot.

- Harding ! Ditwin m'a dit que tu avais perdu ton embonpoint pour devenir un grand costaud, je vois qu'il a dit vrai, sourit Sanji tandis que Ditwin lui servait une chope de bière avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ahahah ! Comme tu vois, je ne me porte pas trop mal, fit Harding en trempant ses lèvres dans le breuvage doré. Et toi aussi, tu t'en es bien sorti, si j'ai bien compris. On a tous cru que le maire t'avait fait éliminer, à l'époque. Le héros de l'institut qui disparaissait comme ça d'un coup, ça nous en a fichu, un coup au moral ! Hein, les gars ?

Il y eut un murmure d'assentiment dans l'assistance, et plusieurs hochements de tête vigoureux.

- Allons, allons, Alrik avait déjà quitté l'orphelinat au moment où je suis parti, repoussa Sanji avec un sourire crispé. Ça n'a pas dû être si terrible, non ? Il restait combien de temps à Einar et Bjarni avant de sortir ? Trois ans ?

- Oh, Einar et Bjarni étaient les cadets de nos soucis ! répondit Ditwin en reposant sa chope avec fracas. Mais après ton éclat, ils ont remplacé le directeur et renforcé la discipline de l'établissement. C'était déjà pas jojo avant, mais c'est devenu un régime presque carcéral. Plus de sorties mensuelles, plus de temps libre, plus rien. Même Einar et Bjarni ont dû se tenir à carreaux !

- Je suis désolé… fit Sanji avec une grimace.

- C'est pas ta faute, mon gars, répondit Harding en haussant les épaules. Ce sont ces pourritures du gouvernement et surtout ce salopard de maire… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, finalement ?

- Rien de bien terrible… Il m'a juste éloigné, en me mettant sur le premier bateau qui allait suffisamment loin à ses yeux, répondit Sanji d'un ton sombre.

- Et tu as vraiment appris à cuisiner, alors ? demanda un autre pirate en s'asseyant à côté d'Harding.

- Grim ! Tu as gardé ces affreuses lunettes en cul-de-bouteille ? Quelle idée ! fit Sanji, amusé.

- Tu crois que j'ai les moyens de m'en offrir des nouvelles, peut-être ? répondit Grim avec bonne humeur.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps du passé et de ce que chacun était devenu, et bientôt les rires fusèrent, tandis que l'alcool coulait à flots. Sanji n'avait pas le temps de vider sa chope qu'elle était à nouveau remplie, et il commençait à se sentir vaseux. Le fait aussi de reparler sa langue natale après tout ce temps lui causait des sentiments mitigés. Se pinçant discrètement pour rester concentré, il apprit qu'Alrik n'avait pas voulu dire qui l'avait amoché deux jours auparavant, aboyant sur quiconque osait lui poser la question, et ce n'était que le soir qu'il avait négligemment révélé sa rencontre fortuite avec Sanji. Apprenant que c'était Sanji lui-même qui avait refait le portrait à leur chef, certains trouvèrent cela hilarant, tandis que d'autres échangèrent des regards inquiets. Sanji estima alors le moment venu pour passer aux choses sérieuses, et leva les mains pour réclamer le silence. Voyant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette avant de reprendre la parole.

- Les gars… Désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais il faut que je sache. Vous vous souvenez d'Erika Plühm ?

- E-Erika Plühm ? bredouilla Simen, soudain livide.

- Une belle rousse plantureuse… Journaliste… La fille d'un homme assez puissant, si je me souviens bien, ce qui lui donnait des entrées partout. Elle est venue me voir plusieurs fois à l'orphelinat après le scandale que j'ai fait lors de l'inauguration. Elle préparait un article pour dénoncer ses méfaits dans les hautes sphères, et elle a bien voulu écouter ce que je savais. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui était advenu d'elle ? Est-ce que le maire l'a fait disparaître, elle aussi ? Ou… pire ?

Un silence gêné accueillit cette question.

- Eh bien, quoi ? Vous pouvez me le dire ! exigea Sanji, redoutant une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Sanji… C'est difficile à dire, mais… Erika Plühm est devenue l'adjointe du maire après ton expulsion de l'île. Je pense qu'elle s'est juste servie de ce que tu lui as dit pour faire du chantage au maire et l'obliger à l'embaucher, si elle n'était pas déjà envoyée par lui pour te sonder en premier lieu, expliqua Ditwin en fuyant son regard.

- QUOI ?!

- Elle t'a roulé, Sanji. Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de publier cet article, renchérit Grim.

- Et nos conditions de vie sont devenues encore pires après qu'elle ait pris la tête du cabinet du maire, ajouta Simen. Avant, le maire prenait au moins le soin d'agir discrètement, et d'éviter qu'on ne puisse l'impliquer directement. Bien sûr, il y avait des rumeurs… Mais personne n'avait jamais rien réussi à prouver. Erika, par contre, l'a convaincu de se passer des intermédiaires et des éventuels surcoûts qu'ils entraînaient, et d'acquérir toutes les terres cultivables, tout le bétail, tous les commerces et tous les services de livraison de l'île (terrestres comme maritimes) pour son propre profit. Ceux qui refusaient de vendre y étaient forcés par intimidation, ou contraints au suicide comme mon père. Tout lui appartient désormais, et il peut imposer tous les prix et les salaires qu'il veut, parce qu'il n'y a personne pour lui faire concurrence de toute façon. C'est devenu un cauchemar !

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Mais… Vous êtes des pirates, non ? Vous avez réussi à sortir de là ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas tenté de l'éliminer, ou de tout cramer, je ne sais pas, moi !

Les autres échangèrent tous des regards coupables.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, Sanji… murmura Ditwin, penaud. Nous ne sommes qu'une quinzaine, et tous les Marines de l'île sont de mèche avec lui, tu sais bien. Ils auraient eu tôt fait de nous arrêter et notre seule chance de quitter l'île et le North Blue auraient été fichues.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ! A combien on était, nous, quand on a renversé le royaume d'Alabasta ? Ou de Drum ? Et quand on a…

- Renverser un gouvernement, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde ! protesta Simen.

- Alerte ! les interrompit Almar en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Alrik & Co sont de retour, il faut évacuer Sanji !

- Zut ! pesta Ditwin.

- Je m'en charge, proposa calmement Grim en prenant Sanji par le bras et en l'entraînant derrière lui dans les coursives du navire.

Sanji se demanda un instant comment s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du bateau était censé l'aider à en sortir, mais il se dit que Grim avait sûrement un plan. Ça avait toujours été un petit génie, par le passé. Par contre, quel trouillard ! Sanji l'avait défendu plusieurs fois contre les plus grands qui s'en prenaient au "chouchou des profs", celui qui allait toujours rapporter leurs incartades. En remerciement, Grim l'avait laissé consulter le livre dont il ne se séparait jamais : son catalogue des fruits du démon. C'est à cette époque que Sanji avait jeté son dévolu sur le fruit de l'invisibilité, seulement pour découvrir bien plus tard qu'il avait déjà été consommé par cet enfoiré d'Absalom.

- C'est vrai, ça, Ditwin m'a dit que tu avais enfin réussi à mettre la main sur un Fruit du Démon, après tant d'années à être obsédé par eux, hein ? fit Sanji en libérant son bras et en rajustant son costume. Alors, quel est ton pouvoir ?

- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? répondit Grim avec un sourire soudain cruel.

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une poussée de la part de Grim, et tout devint noir.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sanji s'en était tenu à sa résolution de ne pas s'approcher du capitaine de l'Orbite. Il avait entendu les histoires de l'équipage, qui en faisaient un type bien et avec le cœur sur la main, mais il n'y prêtait pas foi. Pas avec ce qu'il savait. Le capitaine avait essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois, lui demandant comment il s'intégrait dans l'équipage, ou le grondant pour avoir répondu à ses aînés ou, pire, avoir été insolent avec des clients, mais Sanji arrivait toujours à abréger la discussion, invoquant telle ou telle tâche qu'il devait exécuter de toute urgence. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait rester en tête à tête avec cet homme trop longtemps !  
>Ce jour-là, un client avait demandé à ce qu'on lui serve son repas dans sa cabine, et on avait envoyé Sanji, lui rappelant de toujours lui répondre poliment, avec le sourire, et de répondre à ses moindres désirs. Sanji toqua et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer, vérifiant que sa tenue soit bien impeccable.<em>

_- Oh, quelle bonne surprise ! Je demande le repas dans ma cabine et on m'envoie même de la compagnie pour ne pas manger seul ! Quelle délicate attention ! s'écria le client, ravi._

_Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, avait une bedaine et un début de calvitie. Sanji réprima une grimace de dégoût. « Garder le sourire » pensa-t-il._

_- Je suis sensé retourner en cuisine, Monsieur, répondit-il poliment._

_- Allons, allons, ne te fais pas prier, assieds-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as préparé de bon ?_

_Sanji expliqua avec professionnalisme le contenu de son plateau à l'homme, précisant avec fierté que c'était lui qui avait cuisiné l'accompagnement (un gratin dauphinois, sa spécialité). L'homme attaqua son assiette avec appétit, avant de s'interrompre pour observer Sanji, qui était resté planté devant lui, attendant d'autres instructions._

_- Tu ne vas pas me regarder manger, si ? Assieds-toi et partage mon repas !_

_- Mais Monsieur…_

_- Tu as déjà mangé, peut-être ?_

_- Non, mais…_

_- Ce serait trop pour moi, de toute façon ! Allez, allez, ne fais donc pas tant de manières !_

_Sanji s'assit en face du goinfre, ressentant un malaise croissant. L'homme, ne cessant pas de le surprendre, lui tendit une fourchette pleine de nourriture._

_- Fais « Aaah », demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents (jaunes)._

_Sanji s'exécuta après une hésitation. « Toujours faire plaisir aux clients » se répétait-il comme un mantra. L'homme reposa la fourchette dans son assiette et vint frotter la joue de Sanji du bout de son pouce._

_- Attends, j'en ai mis un peu à côté, dit-il d'une voix sirupeuse, avant de lécher son pouce. Mmh, délicieux._

_Sanji savait que quelque chose allait mal, très mal, mais ne put rien faire quand l'homme se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il était comme figé, paralysé, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains moites crispées sur ses genoux. L'homme continua à lui embrasser le cou, et lui mordilla les oreilles tout en déboutonnant la chemise de Sanji. L'enfant savait qu'il devait quitter la cabine, vite, qu'il devait faire quelque chose, bouger, BOUGER, mais son corps ne lui répondait pas, et il ne pouvait qu'assister en spectateur à ce qu'on lui faisait. Quand la main boudinée de l'homme se posa sur son entrejambe, ce fut comme une secousse électrique. Il repoussa le pervers de toutes ses forces et courut s'enfermer dans sa cabine à double tour. Dès qu'il fut seul, il se mit à trembler comme une feuille et vomit dans le premier récipient qu'il trouva. Il entendit des gens tambouriner à la porte, reconnut la voix de Jim, mais il ne pouvait cesser de trembler, agenouillé devant la corbeille, secoué de nausées. Finalement, après ce qui lui parut un temps interminable, il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. « Seul le capitaine a la clé-maîtresse », se rappela-t-il, se remettant à trembler de plus belle._

_- Sanji ? Est-ce que ça va, mon petit ? demanda le capitaine en s'accroupissant à côté de lui._

_Comme Sanji ne répondait pas, il poursuivit._

_- Je voulais te dire que cet homme a été mis aux arrêts. Il sera remis aux Marines à la prochaine escale. Tu ne crains plus rien, maintenant._

_- V-vous n'êtes p-pas fâché ? bredouilla Sanji malgré ses dents qui claquaient._

_- Fâché ? Pourquoi le serais-je ?_

_- J-je suis sensé répondre aux d-désirs des clients, non ?_

_- Grands dieux, mon enfant ! Je ne te demanderai jamais de te prostituer pour autant ! s'écria le capitaine, l'air horrifié._

_- Pourquoi pas ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger vos copains, dans le North Blue, grogna Sanji en se redressant, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche._

_- De quoi tu parles ? répondit le capitaine, qui semblait sincèrement interloqué._

_- Le directeur de l'institut… Et le maire… Et le capitaine des Marines… Et Letcher, ce salopard… Tout ce petit monde n'avait pas peur de tremper leurs mains dans des affaires louches. J'allais les dénoncer à la presse, et du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvé ici. Ça ne vous dit rien, comme histoire ?_

_- M-mais je… Oh, bon dieu… Jamais je ne… On m'a dit que ça faisait partie d'une opération visant à réintégrer les orphelins de l'institut dans la société, pas que… Tu veux dire que tout ce temps, tu as cru que j'étais leur complice ?_

_Sanji baissa le nez, réalisant son erreur._

_- Je suis désolé…_

_- Ne le sois pas. Je n'étais pas au courant des circonstances qui ont précédé ton arrivée, mais maintenant que je les connais, je peux t'assurer que tant que tu seras sur ce navire, tu seras en sécurité, et je veillerai personnellement à ce que personne ne puisse plus te nuire. D'accord ?_

_Pour toute réponse, Sanji hocha la tête et gratifia le capitaine d'un sourire timide._

Luffy, Zoro et Usopp étaient retournés au Sunny, plongés chacun dans leurs pensées. L'altercation avec Alrik avait tourné court à partir du moment où celui-ci leur avait révélé que Sanji s'était prostitué par le passé. Zoro et Usopp l'avaient immédiatement traité de menteur, ce à quoi Alrik imperturbable avait répondu qu'ils n'avaient qu'à lui demander. Puis, sans se démonter, il avait demandé à Luffy de bien vouloir le lâcher s'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, et avait rappelé à Usopp de bien vouloir faire passer son message. Ils étaient restés un instant abasourdis, à regarder Alrik et ses deux comparses s'éloigner en riant, puis Luffy avait crié à Alrik qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas trop s'approcher de ses nakamas. Le barbu avait répondu par un geste vague de la main, sans même se retourner.

L'esprit de Zoro carburait à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi Sanji avait accueilli si violemment ses avances, et avait montré tant de mépris à l'égard des homosexuels, si lui-même était coutumier du fait ? Alrik devait avoir menti, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Sanji était on ne peut plus hétéro, même s'il s'était montré moins homophobe ces derniers temps. Et avec son obsession pour l'Amour véritable, Zoro n'était même pas sûr que le blond ait jamais eu de rapports sexuels. Zoro n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi il lui avait présenté des excuses après les deux ans de séparation : il y avait longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus de logique dans le comportement de cet imbécile. De plus, depuis son rejet cinglant, il avait limité leurs rapports au strict minimum, et ça lui convenait très bien. De toute manière, les saignements de nez intempestifs du blond lui avaient bien prouvé qu'il était toujours aussi attiré par le beau sexe, si pas plus. Donc, Alrik avait menti, sans le moindre doute. Zoro s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour aller confronter le colosse, mais une main le retint.

- Ne me dis pas que tu allais te tromper de direction alors qu'on est à 10m du Sunny ? lui reprocha Usopp.

- Je savais très bien où j'allais, merci, grogna Zoro en dégageant son bras.

- Les garçons ! Enfin, vous êtes rentrés ! les appela Nami depuis le bastingage.

Remarquant son air agité, les trois nakamas s'empressèrent de la rejoindre. Robin, Brook, Franky et Chopper se tenaient auprès d'elle.

- Et alors ? Tu as la carte ? demanda un Luffy tout frétillant. Quand est-ce qu'on part à l'aventure ?

- Je pense que Navigatrice-san a des révélations à vous faire, Capitaine-san, le tempéra Robin.

- Il n'y avait pas de carte. Pas de trésor. Rien, avoua Nami d'un air dépité.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu m'as obligé à faire tout ce cirque… pour rien ?! s'offusqua Usopp.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas réussi à mettre la main dessus, avec tout le temps où ils sont restés immobiles ? fit Zoro, de méchante humeur.

- Pour qui tu me prends ?! se récria Nami. Nami, la Chatte Voleuse, ne manque jamais son coup, JAMAIS, tu m'entends ? Non, simplement ils ne l'avaient pas. Aucun des trois.

- L'antiquaire l'a gardée, alors ? demanda Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, et je suis allée voir… Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la moindre carte au trésor. Il m'a dit qu'Alrik et ses sbires avaient simplement demandé à utiliser le den den mushi et étaient restés un long moment en communication. Il a essayé d'écouter mais Bjarni l'en a vite dissuadé d'un regard et d'un poing sur son comptoir. Il en était encore tout tremblant !

- Mais alors… pourquoi Alrik et ses sbires ont dit à Ditwin qu'ils allaient chercher cette carte ? demanda timidement Chopper.

Tout le monde se regarda perplexe.

- Je crains que ça n'ait été qu'un piège pour attirer Sanji sur leur navire, dit Robin avec son calme habituel. Peut-être est-il déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Il n'en est pas question ! rugit Luffy. On va aller chercher notre nakama !

- Je suis SUUUUUUPER d'accord avoir toi, Luffy-bro ! Allons-y !

- Yohohoho !

- Sanji pourrait être blessé ! se désespéra Chopper. Je vais préparer ma trousse !

- M-moi je vais rester ici… pour garder le Sunny… proposa Usopp.

- En route ! déclara Luffy en sautant sur la terre ferme.


	8. Chapter 8

_Quand Zoro était rentré au bateau après sa longue promenade (et oui, il était sciemment passé quatre fois par le même endroit ! Il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait, il aimait juste tout particulièrement le paysage !), il avait souri en voyant la cuisine plongée dans les ténèbres. Sanji était donc resté en ville. Parfait. Il pourrait à loisir piller les réserves en saké.  
>Et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'un bruit de verre reposé bruyamment le fit s'immobiliser au milieu de la cuisine. Scrutant la pénombre, son œil capta le reflet de la lune sur l'épaule d'une bouteille. Celle-ci était posée à même le sol et des doigts fins étaient enroulés mollement autour de son col. Les yeux de Zoro, s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, remontèrent le long des doigts délicats, de l'avant-bras et du bras engoncés dans un tissu sombre qui se fondait dans la pénombre, jusqu'au cou blanc et aux cheveux d'or qui tombaient comme un rideau devant le visage de leur propriétaire, dissimulant celui-ci aux regards. Ce cou offert semblait briller comme de la nacre et inviter Zoro à le mordre… Ohlà, du calme ! Le sabreur se mit une claque mentale pour revenir sur terre.<em>

_- Cuistot pervers ? demanda-t-il, une certaine surprise dans la voix._

_Ce n'était pas habituel de la part de Sanji de se vautrer sur le sol de la cuisine pour boire de l'alcool fort à même la bouteille. En fait, c'était même carrément tout à fait anormal ! Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait encore fabriqué pour se mettre dans un état pareil ?_

_- Marim…-oh ? répondit Sanji, réprimant un hoquet. _

_- Tu es ivre, crétin, grogna Zoro. Tu ferais mieux de laisser cette bouteille et d'aller te coucher. _

_- N-noooon, pleurnicha Sanji, comme un petit enfant, serrant la bouteille contre lui._

_Zoro haussa les épaules, se prit une bouteille pour lui-même et s'assit par terre, en face de Sanji, s'adossant à un pied de la table. C'était dur de ne pas lui sauter dessus quand le blond se montrait aussi vulnérable ! Mais non, ce serait profiter de la situation. Zoro se promit de parler au chef dès qu'il serait sobre. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler en sa présence, ces derniers temps. _

_- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu as oublié que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool, blondinet ?_

_- J-j-jje tiens très bien l'alcool, marimmmo, se défendit Sanji d'un ton endormi. Ce s-ssoir, je voulais juste b-boire jusqu'à tout oublier !_

_- Tout oublier ?_

_- Oui… Oublier ses yeux… sa bouche… son parfum… ses courbes, ah, ses courbes ! Mellorine ! Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Je t'ai offert mon cœur et tu l'as broyé dans l'étau de ton mépris !_

_- Oh, soupira Zoro, étouffant son amertume de voir Sanji aussi… hétérosexuel. Tu t'es ENCORE fait rejeter, et c'est pour ça que tu te mets dans cet état ? Tu devrais être habitué !_

_- Zoroooooooo, geignit Sanji en se pendant au cou de l'épéiste, qui remercia l'obscurité de cacher la teinte cramoisie qu'avait prise son visage. P-pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? _

_Zoro se figea en sentant des larmes chaudes mouiller son épaule à travers le tissu. Sanji pleurait ? Il savait déjà que le blond était à la recherche de l'Amour avec un grand A, ils en avaient déjà discuté, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça comptait à ce point, pour lui !_

_- Hey, hey, cuistot stupide, grogna-t-il en repoussant gentiment Sanji. Il y a plein de gens qui… qui tiennent à toi, tu sais ? Tu as le vieux débris, sur le Baratie, et toute sa bande de tarés qui se prétendent cuisiniers, et puis… tu nous as, nous. Nakamas, tu sais bien._

_- C'est pas la même choooose, pleurnicha encore Sanji, enfouissant son visage derrière ses genoux repliés, qu'il entoura de ses bras. Je veux quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour… Quelqu'un pour qui je serais le seul qui compte. M-mais j'imagine que c'est trop en demander, hein ? Quelqu'un comme moi… n'est pas digne d'amour…_

_- Arrête tes conneries, sourcils en vrille, souffla Zoro, se refusant à prendre la bouche de Sanji ici et maintenant. Ce n'est pas une question d'en être digne ou pas. C'est juste une question de mauvais timing._

_- De m-mauvais timing ? demanda Sanji en redressant la tête, s'essuyant les joues du revers de sa manche._

_- L'amour, ça prend du temps à se construire, c'est pas quelque chose que tu trouveras en draguant dans les bars, imbécile, grogna Zoro. Il faut apprendre à connaître la personne… A accepter ses défauts comme ses qualités… C'est impossible pour des pirates comme nous qui ne passons pas plus de deux nuits en moyenne au même endroit. _

_- Et le coup de foudre, alors ! s'offusqua Sanji, qui tombait amoureux trois fois par jour._

_- Le coup de foudre ne mène qu'à la passion, et ne dure que jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne. Avec un peu de chance, de la tendresse, voire de l'amour, aura eu le temps de s'installer entretemps… Mais le plus souvent, dès que la passion est morte, on se rend compte que la personne n'est pas aussi parfaite que ce qu'on croyait, et qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'il nous fallait. Le coup de foudre est trompeur, sermonna Zoro._

_- Oooh et depuis quand le marimo est devenu un expert ? On ne te voit jamais avec la même personne deux fois de suite !_

_- Ce sont des choses que j'ai entendues, voilà tout, grogna le vert, se remémorant les longues conversations avec Koshiro. _

_Il avait brisé le cœur d'une fille qui était amoureuse de lui en couchant simplement avec elle alors qu'elle voulait une vraie relation. Il avait seize ans, et c'était sa première fois. La fille était plus âgée. Elle s'entraînait aussi au dojo de Koshiro, et n'était pas mauvaise – même si elle était loin du niveau de Kuina, évidemment. Zoro n'avait pas émis d'objection quand elle lui avait proposé de rentrer avec elle après un entraînement. Elle était jolie, intéressée, et lui était curieux. Pourquoi pas ? Le lendemain matin, il s'était levé à l'aube pour s'entraîner, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas la réveiller. Quand elle l'avait rejoint au dojo en fin d'après-midi pour son cours, et qu'il l'avait traitée tout à fait comme d'habitude, elle l'avait giflé, puis s'était encourue en pleurant. Zoro avait dû expliquer la raison de ce comportement à son maître, et ils avaient longuement discuté des sentiments amoureux. Le visage de Zoro se durcit lorsqu'il se rappela de la résolution qu'il avait prise à l'issue de cet évènement._

_- Moi, je m'en fiche, ces choses-là ne m'intéressent pas, de toute façon._

_- Ah non ? Tu ne t'imagines pas avec des petits marimos qui courront partout dans le futur ? demanda Sanji d'un ton moqueur, ce qui prouve qu'il dégrisait peu à peu. _

_- Nope, repoussa Zoro, stoïque. Je veux battre Mihawk et devenir le meilleur combattant à l'épée au monde. Je pourrais mourir à n'importe quel moment. Si j'avais quelqu'un… Je ne pourrais pas lui imposer ça. Et même une fois que j'aurai atteint mon but, il y aura toujours des plus jeunes que moi pour venir me défier et tenter de me détrôner. C'est la voie que j'ai choisie… et m'encombrer d'une famille ne ferait que m'en détourner. _

_Sanji garda le silence un instant, prenant une autre gorgée au goulot de sa bouteille. _

_- Moi, je voudrais pouvoir ouvrir mon propre restaurant sur All Blue. Trouver une femme et faire des enfants. Je leur apprendrais à cuisiner et à se battre. _

_- Tssk, quel romantisme à deux balles, se moqua Zoro en buvant également. Tu es conscient que tu devras renier Luffy pour ça ?_

_- Hein ? _

_- Bah oui, tant que tu seras recherché, tu ne pourras pas avoir de relation avec une femme sans qu'elle risque d'être utilisée contre toi. Ou alors, tu devras garder votre relation secrète, mais les enfants que vous aurez seront des bâtards. Et si ton plan c'est d'emmener ta petite chérie avec toi sur le Sunny, j'espère que tu te rends compte que c'est le dernier endroit où elle sera en sécurité ? Et même si, par miracle, elle était capable de se défendre, tu t'imagines élever des enfants sur un bateau pirate ? J'te l'dis, cuistot de merde, la romance, c'est pas fait pour les hors-la-loi comme nous !_

_- T'essayes de me dire quoi, là ? s'énerva Sanji en se remettant debout. Que tant que je serai pirate, je ne pourrai pas connaître l'amour, c'est ça ?!_

_- Je l'savais que t'étais une fillette, ricana Zoro en se levant à son tour. Un foyer, des enfants, ce sont des aspirations de bonne femme, tout ça. Je pensais que tu visais plus haut. Et puis, qui voudrait risquer de faire des enfants avec des sourcils comme les tiens ? _

_Evidemment, la bagarre qui suivit fit pas mal de dégâts, Sanji ivre étant moins capable de gérer son équilibre et la force de ses coups. Evidemment, ils furent interrompus par Nami qui voulait dormir et les assomma proprement. Evidemment, ils furent tous les deux la cible des regards noirs d'Usopp pendant tout le lendemain, qui se désespérait de leur opiniâtreté à vouloir détruire sa pauvre Merry. Mais Zoro trouvait que ça en valait largement la peine : Sanji était vraiment sexy quand il était en colère !_

Ditwin se força à sourire lorsqu'Alrik, Einar et Bjarni entrèrent dans la cuisine où la majorité de l'équipage était encore rassemblé. Les trois comparses affichèrent une expression surprise en voyant la quantité de chopes de bière vides qui traînaient sur la table et sur le comptoir.

- Eh ben, les gars ? Vous faites la fête sans nous ? demanda Alrik avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ahahah, c'est en prévision de l'aventure qui nous attend ! On en avait un peu marre de rester inactifs, ahahah ! fit Ditwin, se frottant la nuque avec nervosité. Alors, cette carte ?

- Oh, il n'y avait pas de carte. On a été mal renseignés, répondit Einar en s'asseyant.

Il y eut un murmure de déception dans les rangs. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Grim, qui adressa un bref hochement de tête à Ditwin. Le pirate soupira avec soulagement. Au moins, Sanji avait été évacué avec succès. Libéré de l'inquiétude qui lui tordait les tripes jusque-là, Ditwin put se concentrer sur la conversation en cours, à savoir décider de la suite des opérations. La plupart voulait changer d'île et aller chercher l'aventure ailleurs, mais Alrik ne semblait pas convaincu, et voulait rester encore un peu, pour une raison obscure.

- Si c'est pour Sanji que tu veux rester, tu perds ton temps, mon vieux, dit Harding en haussant les épaules. Il ne te pardonnera pas aussi facilement que nous autres on l'a fait.

- Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si certain ? Il te l'a dit, peut-être ? demanda Einar, les yeux brillants d'astuce.

- Me le dire ? Et quand est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? répliqua Harding sans se démonter.

Un énorme BANG les fit tous sursauter et se précipiter sur le pont, où ils furent surpris de trouver l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille presqu'au complet. Visiblement, Luffy s'était propulsé sur le bateau en embarquant avec lui Zoro et Nami, car le reste était encore occupé à passer par-dessus le bastingage, voire à grimper aux cordages. La vigie était étendue dans un coin, ligotée et bâillonnée par un essaim de mains qui semblait avoir surgi du pont.

- Tiens ! Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ! Je te manquais déjà ? demanda Alrik en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- Alrik ! On sait qu'il n'y a jamais eu de carte et que c'était juste un stratagème pour attirer Sanji sur ton navire ! l'accusa Nami en pointant son Clima-Tact sur le capitaine pirate.

- Tu vas me rendre mon cuisinier, et tout de suite ! exigea Luffy, les poings sur les hanches.

- DONC Sanji est effectivement venu sur ce bateau. Intéressant, fit Einar en penchant la tête d'un côté.

- Mais il est reparti maintenant ! dit Ditwin en s'avançant, les mains levées. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de s'énerver. Sanji ne voulait pas voir Alrik et ses deux lieutenants, il a été suffisamment clair sur ce point, et on l'a fait descendre discrètement quand on a vu que ces trois-là revenaient. Ça doit faire une demi-heure, maintenant… Je suis sûr que si vous retournez sur le Sunny, Sanji doit déjà vous y attendre, ahahah !

- Sanji-bro n'est plus ici ? demanda Franky qui venait d'arriver, les sourcils froncés.

- En tous cas, je sens encore son odeur, fit Chopper en humant l'air.

- Bien sûr, puisqu'il est reparti il y a peu de temps, répéta Ditwin. Mais je vous l'assure, il est reparti avant qu'Alrik ne remette un pied sur le bateau, et il n'y a eu aucun échange entre eux, aucune altercation, rien. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de se battre !

- Moi, j'en vois une, gronda Zoro. Votre capitaine a insulté le cuistot, tout à l'heure, en ville !

- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai, ça ! confirma Luffy en reprenant un air fâché.

- Je n'ai insulté personne, répliqua Alrik en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

- C'est faux ! Le Love-Cook est un pervers, mais il n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à se prostituer ! Encore moins avec d'autres hommes ! tonna Zoro en sortant ses sabres.

Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper et Brook regardèrent Zoro avec des yeux comme des soucoupes (même si Robin se contenta de hausser un sourcil, et que dans le cas de Brook… enfin bref), mais en voyant l'air grave de Luffy, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Alrik avec des expressions menaçantes.

- Sanji-bro est un SUUUUPER romantique ! Il ne ferait pas ça pour de l'argent ! renchérit Franky.

- Et c'est un amoureux des charmes féminins, comme moi ! Yohoho !

- Vous pouvez penser que je mens si ça peut vous faire plaisir… Mais mes hommes et moi savons très bien que c'est la vérité. Pas vrai, les gars ?

Un silence gêné accueillit ces paroles.

- Pas vrai, les gars ? insista Bjarni avec un air féroce.

- Eh bien, on sait tous que Sanji s'éclipsait souvent la nuit…

- Presque TOUTES les nuits…

- Et il n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qu'il allait faire…

- Et Einar et Bjarni l'appelait souvent « leur petite pute » pour plaisanter… ajouta Grim avec un regard de biais vers les deux lieutenants.

- Pour _plaisanter _?! tiqua Zoro.

- Sans parler des claques sur les fesses qu'ils lui donnaient parfois, continua Grim d'un ton neutre.

- Et des sous-entendus salaces qu'ils faisaient, confirma un autre pirate en hochant la tête.

- Mais bon, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Sanji ait vraiment vendu son corps. Après tout, c'était un peu le fonds de commerce de sa famille, pas vrai ? conclut le binoclard avec un sourire en coin.

L'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille en resta bouche bée, sauf Luffy et Zoro qui semblaient faire le concours des sourcils les plus froncés. De leur côté, Alrik, Einar et Bjarni souriaient de toutes leurs dents, tandis que le reste de leur équipage regardaient Grim avec un air de reproche, ou semblaient simplement contrits.

- Pardon ? fit Robin, le visage fermé.

- Eh bien oui, la mère de Sanji était une pute, vous ne saviez pas ? fit Alrik en rigolant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un grand merci à Cactusapin et à RoronoaAgathou pour leur reviews encourageants ! ^^  
><strong>

_Zoro aurait voulu en parler à Sanji à un meilleur moment. Oui, vraiment. Depuis Skypiea, il avait cherché des occasions. Mais quand le blond n'était pas saoul, c'était presque impossible de parler avec lui sans que ça vire en échange d'attaques verbales, voire physiques. Même s'il abordait son nakama sans la moindre hostilité, Sanji le provoquait jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son calme. Et, pour tout dire, entendre le blond gémir de manière aussi sexy alors qu'il passait devant la salle de bain avait constitué un appel auquel Zoro ne savait pas résister. Se souvenant qu'Usopp n'avait pas encore pu réparer la serrure depuis que Sanji avait essayé de la crocheter pour espionner Robin sous la douche (avant de se faire assommer par une Nami furieuse), il tourna simplement la poignée et se glissa silencieusement dans la salle de bain. Sanji avait dû sentir le courant d'air, néanmoins, car il se figea en ouvrant de grands yeux vers la porte, son sexe engorgé en main et de l'eau lui ruisselant le long du corps. Zoro sentit sa gorge s'assécher tandis que le blond poussait un petit cri et se recroquevillait dans le fond de la baignoire, tentant tant bien que mal de préserver sa pudeur._

_- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?! glapit-il, cachant sa rougeur en plongeant son visage entre ses bras, croisés sur ses genoux._

_- Tu n'as rien que je n'aie déjà vu, stupide cuistot, grommela Zoro, la voix rauque d'excitation._

_- C'est pas une raison ! Va-t'en ! _

_Au contraire, Zoro s'avança pour refermer le couvercle des cabinets et s'asseoir dessus. _

_- Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que pendant les longues périodes en mer, ce n'était pas… anormal de s'entraider entre marins. Que c'était même encouragé de se masturber ensemble, pour… renforcer les liens de camaraderie, ou un truc du genre. En même temps, ça réduirait le problème du manque d'intimité, puisque ça ferait une personne en moins de qui tu devrais te cacher. _

_- Où tu veux en venir ? gronda Sanji, relevant son visage pour jeter un regard noir au sabreur. _

_- Tu le sais très bien ! souffla Zoro en croisant les bras. Tu n'as aucune chance avec Nami ou Robin, et tu dois sentir le manque, toi aussi. Si tu veux, on pourrait…_

_- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Sanji, le visage déformé par la rage. Jamais, JAMAIS, tu m'entends, je ne laisserai un autre homme me toucher, et encore moins toi ! Si tu es manque, va voir les autres, mais surtout ne t'avise pas de m'approcher !_

_- Tu rigoles ? repoussa Zoro, tentant de dissimuler son dépit. Luffy n'a aucune idée de quoi faire avec ce qui lui pend entre les jambes, et Usopp s'évanouirait dès qu'on lui parle de sexe. Et Chopper… est Chopper._

_Non seulement le petit docteur était trop jeune, mais… c'était un renne, bon sang !_

_- Oh, et donc, ça ne laisse que moi, c'est ça ? s'emporta Sanji, serrant un poing sur son genou. N'importe quel trou fait l'affaire, pour toi ? Tant que tu peux y enfoncer ta bi…_

_- Bordel, cuistot de merde ! Tais-toi une minute ! gronda Zoro en plaquant sa main contre la bouche du blond. _

_Sanji le mordit alors au sang, et tandis que Zoro plaquait sa main blessée contre lui, le blond bondit hors de la baignoire et s'enveloppa d'une serviette._

_- Quand j'y pense, je t'ai vu avec des filles, par le passé, non ? Et quoi, c'était juste faute de mieux ? questionna le blond en s'arrêtant, la main sur la poignée de la porte. _

_- Je m'en fiche du sexe de la personne. Homme ou femme, ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Tant qu'elle m'attire, grogna Zoro en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son nakama._

_« Tu comprends, Sanji ? Tu m'attires. Beaucoup » pensa-t-il, essayant de faire passer le message à travers son regard. « Tu dois la sentir, cette étincelle, cette tension entre nous, quand nos corps se rapprochent, lors d'un combat par exemple… Le sexe n'a pas d'importance. Bordel, comment te faire comprendre ça ! »_

_- Ça veut vraiment dire que tu coucherais avec n'importe qui… soupira Sanji en secouant la tête après un long silence. Et c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers ! Eh bien, excuse-moi, mais je ne tiens pas à en être réduit à un nom de plus dans la liste des gens que tu as baisés ! Et… je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, de toute façon ! Je suis un homme, un vrai, moi, pas une petite pédale dans ton genre ! _

_Zoro recula comme s'il avait été brûlé par ces paroles. S'il n'avait pas été aussi blessé, il aurait peut-être vu l'inconfort de Sanji, la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues, le regard coupable. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il continua à dévisager le blond comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Une tête particulièrement repoussante, et qui disait des horreurs. Sanji, se sentant comme pris en faute par ce regard, continua sur sa lancée._

_- Tu me dégoûtes ! Je ne dirai rien aux autres, mais tu as intérêt à ne plus m'approcher, et à ne plus m'adresser la parole si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire ! Moi qui pensais qu'on pouvait peut-être devenir amis… En fait, tu voulais juste me sauter depuis le début, c'est ça ? Comme si j'allais me laisser toucher par quelqu'un d'aussi répugnant !_

_Voyant comme Zoro gardait le silence, continuant à le fixer comme s'il avait tué sa petite sœur, Sanji préféra quitter la salle de bain en courant avant de se faire étrangler. _

Zoro n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tant ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sanji… s'était vraiment prostitué étant plus jeune ? Sanji, SON Sanji, le gars qui bavait devant la moindre paire de seins, qui rêvait du grand amour et qui considérait que les homosexuels étaient des êtres répugnants ? Comment était-ce possible ? Si c'était vrai, la personne que Sanji devait détester le plus au monde… était lui-même. Zoro poussa un juron bien senti. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Sanji cherchait l'amour comme une rédemption, quelqu'un qui le rendrait conscient de sa valeur, parce que lui-même était incapable de la voir. Mais en même temps, il s'en estimait indigne, et repoussait inconsciemment quiconque faisait mine de s'intéresser à lui.

- Quel imbécile, siffla Zoro entre ses dents serrées.

- La mère de Sanji… était quoi ? fit Nami qui n'en revenait pas.

- Une prostituée, une pute, quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui est difficile à comprendre là-dedans ? Il faut vous faire un dessin ? demanda Einar en ricanant.

- Sanji n'a jamais parlé de sa famille, dit Chopper d'un ton blessé.

- Oh, j'imagine que ça doit être plutôt gênant de dire que sa mère faisait le trottoir et qu'il a grandi dans un bordel jusqu'à ses six ans, jeta négligemment Alrik. Nous-mêmes, on l'a appris par hasard.

- Et comment l'avez-vous appris, si je puis me permettre ? demanda Robin, toujours impassible, en se tournant vers Ditwin.

Ce dernier avait été le seul, avec Harding, à rester coi tandis que les autres faisaient part de leurs suspicions à l'égard de Sanji. Confronté à une question directe, le pirate sursauta et esquissa un sourire nerveux.

- Aah, c'est une longue histoire, ahahah…

- Je vous en prie. On a le temps, l'encouragea Robin d'un ton amène que démentait son regard perçant.

- Eh bien… Ça s'est passé après l'inauguration. En fait, cette année-là, le maire et son conseil avait décidé de faire construire un second orphelinat, cette fois-ci pour les filles. Et, par la force des choses, nous avons été conviés à l'inauguration de l'établissement. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, c'était la première fois qu'on voyait le maire, parce qu'il n'y avait pas la télé à l'orphelinat. Bien sûr, on avait entendu des rumeurs à son sujet, et on avait tous un peu peur de le rencontrer, ahahah ! Mais Sanji… Quand il a vu le maire monter sur l'estrade pour faire son discours, il a commencé à trembler de tous ses membres et il est devenu blanc comme un linge. En croyant qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil, on s'est approchés pour voir si ça allait… Mais Sanji nous a tous repoussés et il a couru vers l'estrade. Des Marines ont réussi à l'attraper alors qu'il tentait de l'escalader, et il s'est mis à beugler que le maire était un assassin, qu'il avait tué sa mère, et qu'il trempait dans tous les réseaux de drogue et de prostitution de l'île. Les Marines ont emmené Sanji et la cérémonie a été écourtée. Quand on est rentrés à l'institut, Sanji était enfermé dans la cave et il y est resté pendant plusieurs jours. Le directeur nous a fait un petit speech, comme quoi notre camarade avait dû confondre le maire avec quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de prêter foi à ses allégations… mais le doute subsistait. Ce qui nous a paru louche, surtout, c'est que, pendant qu'il était enfermé là en bas, plusieurs personnes sont venues le voir pour le convaincre de se rétracter, ou pour voir s'il avait des preuves de ce qu'il avançait, et combien de personnes il avait mises au courant. On a vu défiler le directeur, des membres du cabinet du maire, plusieurs Marines… Un peu beaucoup pour les élucubrations d'un gamin, pas vrai ? Non seulement Sanji refusait de leur répondre, mais il a attaqué tous ceux qui ont tenté de l'y obliger en le brutalisant. Bien sûr, Sanji ne faisait pas le poids face à des Marines entraînés, mais il n'a pas desserré les dents. Finalement, il a fallu plusieurs visites d'une jeune journaliste, la fille d'un homme assez important, pour que Sanji accepte enfin de se confier. Elle lui a fait croire que la position de son père la rendait intouchable, et qu'elle comptait dénoncer le maire publiquement. Sanji a été relâché, après ça, et il nous a tout raconté. Il nous a dit qu'il avait des preuves de tout ce qu'il avait dit, que le maire avait été un client régulier de sa mère et qu'il l'avait tuée sous ses yeux, et que bientôt il serait mis sous les verrous pour ses crimes. Mais le lendemain, Sanji n'était plus dans son lit, et la journaliste est devenue l'adjointe du maire peu après, soit qu'elle lui ait fait du chantage avec les informations qu'elle détenait, soit qu'elle ait travaillé pour lui dès le début. Il va sans dire que le maire n'a même pas été inquiété.

- Pauvre Sanji… soupira Chopper, les larmes aux yeux.

- Waaaaaaaaah ! C'est une histoire SUUUUUPER tragique ! fit Franky en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras (osseux) de Brook.

- Donc, c'est Sanji lui-même qui vous a dit que sa mère était une prostituée ? insista Robin.

- Ben oui, après ce qu'il s'était passé, il était bien obligé de nous donner des explications… répondit Ditwin, un peu perplexe.

- Je vois, soupira Robin. Merci, Ditwin-san.

- Il n'y a aucune chance que ce soit un horrible mensonge, alors ? demanda Nami, la voix tremblante.

- Je crains que non, Navigatrice-san.

- Donc Sanji-kun… a réellement vendu son corps pendant son enfance ?

- Et comment ! Je peux même vous dire qu'il était vachement doué, ricana Alrik. Il m'a proposé spontanément ses services en échange de mon silence, quand j'ai découvert ses petites activités nocturnes.

- On s'en va, dit soudainement Luffy, irradiant la colère.

- Quoi ? Sans combattre ? grogna Zoro, qui n'avait pas desserré les dents.

- On n'a plus rien à faire ici. On s'en va ! répéta le capitaine en tournant les talons.

L'équipage du Sunny le suivit pêle-mêle, poursuivis par les rires et les commentaires sarcastiques d'Alrik, Einar et Bjarni. Tout en marchant, Franky, Brook, Chopper et Nami commentaient tous à la fois ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur le passé de Sanji, tandis que Robin et Zoro s'était murés dans le silence, et que Luffy marchait tout seul, quelques mètres devant eux. Personne n'avait osé le rattraper, et Zoro pour sa part n'en avait aucune intention. Quand il était comme ça, mieux valait le laisser seul, et de toute façon, le sabreur était bien trop occupé à se demander comment il devrait se comporter avec cet idiot de cuistot quand il l'aurait en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait dire, ou faire ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Zoro dut être rappelé à l'ordre plusieurs fois car il menaçait de se séparer du groupe. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire, de toute manière ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était incapable de retrouver le bateau tout seul !

…

…

…

Il va de soi que, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Sunny, ils n'y trouvèrent qu'un Usopp mort d'inquiétude et aucune trace de Sanji.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sanji se réveilla en sursaut et se débattit pour se dépêtrer des couvertures dans lesquelles il s'était emmêlé. Il prit ensuite un instant pour se calmer, couvert de sueur froide et son cœur battant la chamade. Il ne savait plus de quoi il avait rêvé, mais le cauchemar lui avait laissé un sentiment de panique qui continuait de le prendre aux tripes. L'enfant gémit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même tandis qu'il tentait de refouler les larmes. _

_- Maman… pleurnicha-t-il, avide de réconfort._

_Il regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il faisait encore noir dehors. Il avait en effet la chance d'avoir une chambre qui donnait sur le puits de lumière de l'immeuble, terminé au rez-de-chaussée par une petite cour carrelée connectée par une porte aux cuisines. Rien de bien folichon, et tout juste assez d'espace pour tendre les cordes à linge, mais Sanji avait passé des heures à jouer tout seul dans cette cour, se créant des châteaux imaginaires entre les draps humides. Pour l'heure, les ténèbres l'empêchaient de discerner la cour un étage plus bas. Sanji se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Sa mère était sûrement réveillée, il pourrait aller voir si elle était occupée avec un client et lui demander une berceuse si ce n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'il posait ses pieds nus sur le parquet, un bruit de coup et un gémissement étouffé retentirent, ce dernier appartenant sans aucun doute à une femme. Un client s'en prenait encore à une des filles ? Sanji avait dû intégrer les bruits de lutte assourdis à son rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il essaya de ne pas penser à qui se faisait ainsi brutaliser, espérant juste très fort que ce ne soit pas sa maman. Pris soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment, il courut vers la chambre de sa mère, tandis que les impacts, les pleurs et les supplications se faisaient plus forts. Il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup, sans frapper, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa mère à genoux, protégeant son visage de ses bras, tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux gominés la menaçait avec un chandelier. _

_- Maman ! s'écria-t-il, courant vers sa mère qui semblait paniquée._

_- Sanji… murmura-t-elle en le recevant dans ses bras._

_- Maman ? grogna le client en resserrant sa prise sur le chandelier. Dis-moi, Dille, tu en beaucoup d'autres, des secrets de ce genre ? Et quoi, c'est son fils, c'est ça ?!_

_- Non ! Il n'a rien à voir avec ça ! protesta la prostituée en plaçant Sanji derrière elle._

_Le client abattit son arme sur la tempe de sa mère, qui s'effondra au sol sans un bruit. Sanji voulut se pencher vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien, mais le client l'empoigna sans ménagement et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin, où il heurta violemment une commode. Il entendit les bruits de pas s'approcher et n'eut que le temps de se rouler en boule pour se protéger des coups de pied qui pleuvèrent sur lui. Puis il fut saisi par les cheveux et soulevé sans ménagement._

_- Où est ton père ? grogna le gominé, collant son visage anguleux à celui de l'enfant. _

_Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un petit sanglot, ayant trop mal pour comprendre le sens de la question. Son père ? Il ne savait même pas qui c'était ! Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir ? Une gifle retentissante l'envoya à nouveau rouler au sol, mais l'enfant n'eut plus le temps de se recroqueviller avant que la pluie de coups ne s'abatte à nouveau sur lui. Il s'étouffait avec ses propres pleurs, terrifié et endolori de partout quand soudain les coups s'arrêtèrent._

_- Il n'a… rien à voir avec ça… j'ai dit… supplia la voix de sa mère._

_Sanji ouvrit un œil pour voir sa mère debout, retenant le bras du gominé qui brandissait une canne ouvragée à pommeau d'argent, dans l'intention manifeste de le frapper avec. _

_- Ah non ? Avec combien d'autres hommes tu m'as trompé, putain ? _

_- Regardez-le, enfin ! Il est bien trop âgé pour être né __après__ que vous vous soyez entiché de moi ! J'exerçais déjà bien avant que vous ne deveniez mon client, je vous rappelle !_

_- Oh… Oui, c'est vrai. Ce que tu dis a du sens, femme, réfléchit l'homme en baissant sa canne. De qui est-il le fils, dans ce cas ?_

_- Ce que j'en sais ! Vous croyez que je garde une liste de tous ceux qui sont passés par mon lit ? rétorqua Dille, avec plus d'aplomb et moins de désespération. _

_- Juste. Bon. J'imagine que je vais le laisser vivre, dans ce cas, annonça l'homme._

_Puis il saisit Dille à la gorge d'un mouvement rapide, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire cruel._

_- Toi, par contre…_

_Tout ce que Sanji put faire tandis que le gominé battait sa mère à mort, c'est crier jusqu'à s'en casser la voix, jusqu'à être aveuglé par les larmes. Jusqu'à ce que leur bourreau, fatigué par tant de vacarme, n'abaisse sa canne sur la tête de l'enfant, et que tout devienne noir._

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et couvert de sueur. Il constata immédiatement que tout était plongé dans l'obscurité, et qu'il était complètement nu. Il était couché sur ce qui lui semblait être un drap jeté à même le plancher, car il sentait la dureté du bois à travers. De plus, il faisait très chaud et l'air était chargé de poussière, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère quasiment irrespirable. Ce salaud de Grim ! Après toutes les fois où il avait pris sa défense, quand il était gosse, le voilà qui retournait sa veste et qui s'alliait à Alrik et ses comparses. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Sanji n'avait aucune intention de rester les bras croisés en attendant de voir ce que cette bande d'affreux pensait faire de lui. Et s'ils pensaient que le fait de lui avoir enlevé ses vêtements allait l'empêcher de s'évader, ils se trompaient lourdement. Il devait s'échapper, coûte que coûte. Hors de question qu'il laisse à nouveau Alrik poser ses sales pattes sur lui !

Sanji toussa plusieurs fois avant de se mettre debout et d'avancer vers la seule source de lumière : une ligne horizontale qui semblait partir du sol, à une quinzaine de mètres de là. Arrivé jusque-là, il put constater que la lumière provenant en fait d'un interstice assez large entre le sol et le mur, lui aussi en bois, mais trop étroit néanmoins pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler entièrement. Il ne pouvait y passer qu'un bras, ce qu'il fit, sans parvenir à rien toucher de l'autre côté. En se retournant dans la direction par laquelle il était venu, il ne vit qu'un espace qui lui semblait assez vaste, peuplé de formes fantomatiques indéfinissables. Levant les yeux, il ne vit pas le plafond, qui se perdait dans les ténèbres. Quelle hauteur pouvait-il bien faire ? Sanji prit une grande inspiration et utilisa le Sky Walk pour se propulser sur ce qui lui sembla être une soixantaine de mètres (difficile à dire, car au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de l'interstice lumineux, il plongeait dans le noir le plus absolu), pour finir par heurter un plafond en bois tout ce qu'il y avait de plus solide. Ses coups de pied, pourtant redoutables, ne parvinrent pas à percer la cloison, et même la Diable Jambe ne fit que des dégâts mineurs. Découragé, Sanji se reposa au sol. Au moins, il savait à présent qu'il était dans une espèce de tour, vu la hauteur de l'édifice. En bois. Et sans étages. Hum. Quel curieux bâtiment.

Sanji décida de longer le mur, et qu'il verrait bien où ça le mènerait. Au moins, l'air qui passait par l'interstice était un peu plus respirable. Mais sa progression fut interrompue par une forme sombre qui s'étendait par terre sur une grande superficie. Sanji s'approcha prudemment, et se pencha pour toucher ce qui semblait être du tissu. Une minute ! Il aurait reconnu cette texture n'importe où : c'était exactement la même sensation au toucher que son costume préféré. Il en avait justement porté le pantalon aujourd'hui (mais pas la veste, car il faisait trop chaud pour cela). Il se mordit la lèvre en se demandant ce qu'Alrik & Co. avait fait de ses vêtements. Avec le prix qu'ils lui avaient coûté ! Seulement, ici, il semblait y avoir des mètres et des mètres de tissu de bonne qualité étalés par terre, au risque d'être froissé et sali. Qui pouvait se permettre une chose pareille ? Où était-il donc enfermé ? Dans l'entrepôt d'un fabricant de vêtements ? Si seulement il pouvait retrouver son briquet pour faire un peu de lumière…

Sanji continua à suivre l'interstice lumineux, tout en piétinant le moins possible le tissu (tout de même, il y a un respect), pour être à nouveau bloqué par un obstacle volumineux et d'un noir luisant. On aurait dit du cuir vernis… Vérification faite : c'était bien du cuir vernis au toucher. La partie devant laquelle il se trouvait lui atteignait presque la taille, mais l'objet se poursuivait dans la pénombre et semblait encore grossir. Pris d'un énorme doute, Sanji s'accroupit pour constater que l'objet était doté d'une semelle. Il s'agissait donc bien d'une chaussure en cuir… mais d'une énorme chaussure dont la hauteur faisait sa taille ! Est-ce qu'il était tombé dans l'antre d'un géant ? Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux, la respiration s'accélérant un instant, avant de secouer la tête. Plutôt que de sauter directement aux conclusions les plus saugrenues, il fallait d'abord utiliser sa cervelle. L'endroit où il se trouvait devait faire environ vingt-cinq mètres sur trente, à la grosse louche. Et soixante mètres de haut. Or, rien que la chaussure faisait environ dix mètres de long ! Si c'était l'antre d'un géant, celui-ci aurait été drôlement à l'étroit. Ou alors, c'était le cagibi du géant.

A moins que… Sanji mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, pris d'une furieuse envie de fumer. Il avait peut-être une idée, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de vérifier si elle était correcte. Il longea l'énorme chaussure jusqu'à arriver à un lacet, qu'il utilisa pour se hisser avec facilité jusqu'en haut de l'objet. En équilibre sur le bord de la chaussure, et rendu à moitié nauséeux par les effluves qui s'en dégageaient, Sanji prit son courage à deux mains pour se laisser tomber dans le trou béant. Sa chute fut brève et amortie par du tissu, comme il l'avait supposé : la chaussette était encore à l'intérieur. Il se mit à retrousser le vêtement à toute vitesse, luttant contre l'odeur insoutenable, et utilisant toute la force de ses deux bras pour ramener le tissu vers lui. En espérant la retrousser dans le bon sens ! Heureusement, ce fut le cas, et il ne se retrouva pas avec le bout fermé de la chaussette, mais bien avec le trou par lequel on passait le pied. Et là, Sanji fut pris d'une furieuse envie de pleurer.

Car la chaussette portait son monogramme, brodé sur le bord. Et il était bien dans un cagibi… Seulement, le cagibi était tout à fait normal. C'était lui, Sanji, qui avait rétréci.

Et qui devait sérieusement songer à investir dans des sels anti-mauvaises odeurs.


	11. Chapter 11

_Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Sanji était coincé au royaume de Kamabakka, et plusieurs jours que Mary-Jane l'avait accueilli sous son toit. Elle détenait l'une des 99 recettes qu'il devait dérober, et il s'était introduit nuitamment chez elle, par une fenêtre laissée ouverte… seulement pour se retrouver pris en flagrant délit. A sa grande surprise, Mary-Jane avait décrété que Sanji était son invité, qu'il pouvait rester chez elle jusqu'au moment où il la vaincrait en combat singulier, et que tant qu'il était sous son toit les autres okamas ne pourraient pas l'atteindre. Il jouissait de sa propre chambre et mangeait trois fois par jour les repas que Mary-Jane lui préparait – avec l'interdiction toutefois d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il était également invité à la rejoindre à l'heure du thé. Le reste du temps se déroulait entre entraînement et combats – mais jusqu'ici, Sanji n'était pas parvenu à la vaincre. Mary-Jane était grande, sans doute plus qu'une femme normale, et svelte. Elle possédait en outre une classe naturelle qui la distinguait des autres okamas. Sanji s'était surpris plusieurs fois à penser à elle comme une vraie femme, plutôt qu'un de ces maudits travelos. Et la vie chez elle commençait à lui plaire, s'il était tout à fait honnête. _

_Le fait de ne plus devoir courir et se cacher à longueur de journée lui laissait en outre pas mal de temps pour penser. Tout d'abord, il avait pensé à Robin-chan et Nami-san, et à toutes les autres jolies filles qu'il avait pu croiser au cours de sa courte existence – ah, comme il brûlait de serrer dans ses bras une femme de chair et d'os, et pas une de ses copies grotesques ! Ensuite, il s'était mis à penser à ses autres nakamas. Où étaient-ils ? Comment allaient-ils ? Surtout Luffy, pour lequel la mort d'Ace avait dû être un choc terrible. Est-ce qu'il s'en remettait ? Et Zoro, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer Thriller Bark ? Sanji s'inquiétait pour eux. Il rêvait même d'eux la nuit ! Cette nuit-là, cependant, son rêve avait été un peu différent. Oh, pourquoi se leurrer ? Son rêve avait été CARREMENT différent et c'était la faute de ces okamas de malheur ! Sans eux, il n'aurait jamais… L'idée ne l'aurait même pas effleuré de… Sanji se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un long gémissement. Comment avait-il pu rêver de Zoro de cette façon-là ? D'abord, il s'était rappelé de la fois où Zoro lui avait fait des avances. Mais dans son rêve, au lieu de le repousser brutalement comme ça avait été le cas, Sanji acceptait sa proposition. Et à partir de là… son rêve était devenu… la dernière chose que Sanji aurait voulu qu'il soit en considérant que les protagonistes étaient lui et Zoro, ZORO, le marimo, la tête d'algue, Zoro Roronoa d'entre toutes les personnes ! _

_Il tirait une tête jusque par terre pendant le petit-déjeuner, et picora à peine dans son assiette. Son entraînement du matin fut un désastre, et le combat contre Mary-Jane qui suivit tourna court. L'okama le considéra longuement, puis soupira et prit la parole._

_- Alors, Sanji-kun, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Je vais parfaitement bien ! protesta Sanji en époussetant ses vêtements._

_- Foutaises ! Tu as le moral au dernier sous-sol depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_

_- Mes nakamas… me manquent, j'imagine, admit Sanji entre ses dents._

_- Ce n'est pas ça qui te déprime, pourtant._

_- Tais-toi ! Oh, et puis merde ! Peut-être que je me suis rendu compte que celui qui me manque le plus n'est pas DU TOUT celui que j'aurais cru ! _

_Sanji s'empourpra en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer à voix haute. _

_- « Celui » ? On parle bien d'un homme ? demanda Mary-Jane en penchant la tête._

_- Je… Oh, par tous les diables… Comment est-ce que ça a pu m'arriver ? se lamenta Sanji en s'arrachant les cheveux. A moi ? Pourquoi moi ? J'aime les femmes, merde !_

_- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, fit Mary-Jane avec flegme, croisant les bras. Dans la nature, la plupart des animaux sont bisexuels. C'est notre société qui a collé des étiquettes de « bien » et de « mal » sur tout ce qu'on faisait, y compris sur le sexe qui est pourtant un acte tellement naturel ! Mais les animaux ne s'embarrassent pas de ces jugements purement culturels. Et nous sommes nous-mêmes des animaux, après tout._

_- Mais nous vivons dans la société, et on doit faire avec ! L'homme est un animal social, repoussa Sanji. Pour vivre en groupe, il faut des règles. Sinon, tout irait à vau-l'eau ! Tout le monde tuerait, volerait ou violerait dès qu'ils en auraient envie, et ce serait le chaos !_

_- C'est intéressant, ce que tu dis. Tu es un pirate, non ? Depuis quand les pirates respectent-ils les règles ? Tu n'as jamais tué ou volé, mmh ?_

_- Je, euh… Je… Si, mais…_

_- Alors pourquoi briser certaines règles mais pas les autres ? Pourquoi te soucier de ce que la société pense quand il s'agit de choisir un partenaire sexuel, mais passer outre pour le reste ? Tu ne trouves pas ça contradictoire ?_

_- Je… Peut-être, mais…_

_- Considère aujourd'hui comme un jour de relâche. Je te laisse réfléchir sur notre petite discussion. Demain, on reprendra les choses sérieuses, décréta Mary-Jane._

_Jamais Sanji ne s'était senti aussi perdu. _

Ditwin avait observé l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille s'éloigner avec un sentiment partagé. Il avait voulu les rattraper, s'excuser… mais de quoi ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, si Sanji ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa mère ou de son passé ! Evidemment, il aurait pu s'excuser de ne pas avoir pris la défense du blond lorsque les autres s'étaient mis à lister les indices de sa vie dissolue. Il ne pensait pas que Sanji s'était prostitué pour de l'argent, par vice, ou simplement par habitude et pour suivre l'exemple de sa mère, comme Grim l'avait sous-entendu. Sanji avait toujours parlé avec tellement d'affection de sa mère, quand Ditwin lui demandait ce que ça faisait d'avoir une maman… Non, il n'imaginait pas une femme si douce et si aimante prostituer son propre fils. Si Sanji avait donné de sa personne, c'était sûrement pour récolter des preuves contre le maire et ses complices, afin de révéler au grand jour leurs petites manigances. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Sanji, qui avait été son idole, accepter de tomber aussi bas pour une autre raison. Foutu Sanji, et son esprit de sacrifice… Si seulement il s'était confié à eux ! Si seulement il ne s'était pas entêté à tout faire tout seul ! Ils auraient pu l'aider ! Mais non, ils les avaient tous tenus à l'écart pour soi-disant les protéger.

- Tu vas rester longtemps planté comme un piquet, Ditwin ?

Ce fut la voix de Bjarni qui le ramena au présent.

- Ooooh le pauvre, on dirait qu'il va se mettre à pleurer, ricana Einar.

- Vous avez menti, pas vrai ? Vous n'avez pas vraiment… avec Sanji… murmura Ditwin.

- Mais si, détrompe-toi, répondit Alrik sur un ton jovial. Ça s'est passé exactement comme je l'ai dit : j'ai découvert ce que Sanji faisait toutes les nuits lorsqu'il quittait l'institut et il s'est offert à moi en échange de mon silence.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai… S'il s'est vraiment prostitué… C'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire ! Mais sûrement pas de gaieté de cœur !

- Je t'assure que je ne l'ai obligé à rien et qu'il semblait ne pas trouver ça si désagréable. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas à me défendre vis-à-vis de toi : je suis ton capitaine, et tu es celui qui a quelque chose à se reprocher !

- …Ah bon ? demanda Ditwin, pris de court.

- Depuis quand on invite un ennemi sur le bateau dans le dos de son capitaine, mmh ? renchérit Einar.

- Sanji n'est pas un ennemi !

- Tu dois savoir que c'est lui qui nous a attaqués au marché, l'autre jour, pas vrai ? Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que cet acte fait de lui, si ce n'est un ennemi ? poursuivit le châtain.

- Eh bien… Je n'avais pas pensé… Je ne savais pas… bredouilla Ditwin un peu perdu.

- Trois jours de corvée, décida Alrik. Tu peux commencer par aller aider Almar en cuisine. Et que ça saute !

Pendant qu'il pelait les pommes de terre, Ditwin se surprit à se demander comment se passerait les explications entre Sanji et son équipage. Il était sûr qu'il devrait répondre à un certain nombre de questions pour le moins gênantes. « Pauvre Sanji… » pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il repensa aux visages des Chapeaux de Paille lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle : Luffy avait les traits déformés par la rage, et serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches, mais celui qui avait l'air sur le point de commettre un meurtre était sans aucun doute le sabreur, le fameux Zoro. Ditwin comprenait d'où lui venait son surnom de démon. La rouquine, Nami, était devenue d'une pâleur presque maladive, tandis que la belle brune était restée impassible. L'étrange homme-machine s'était tout de suite mis à larmoyer, de même que le petit ours/renne/être vivant non-identifié qui s'était mis à répéter « Oh, Sanji… Oh, Sanji… » comme un mantra, tout en agrippant son chapeau de ses petits sabots (ah, donc il s'agissait bien d'un renne). Quant à Brook, il s'était contenté de tapoter l'épaule de Franky avec une expression indéchiffrable (si tant est qu'un squelette pouvait avoir une expression). Au vu de ces réactions, pas de doute que Sanji allait devoir leur rendre des comptes. Mais comme Ditwin avait pu en juger la veille au soir, l'équipage du Sunny avait l'air uni et chaleureux, et il ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient les derniers à juger leur nakama. Et puis, ils devaient bien se douter que les choses que Sanji avait vécues par le passé ne se confiaient pas facilement ! Non, décidément, il n'y avait aucune chance que ça tourne au vinaigre de ce côté-là. La seule inconnue était la réaction de Sanji, une fois qu'il serait mis devant le fait accompli, et tous ses secrets révélés au grand jour.

Ditwin, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, allait jeter les épluchures par-dessus bord quand des éclats de voix provenant d'un hublot lui firent dresser l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas POSSIBLE ! Sanji était là, sur ce bateau, et tu l'as laissé partir !

C'était la voix d'Alrik. Ditwin se rapprocha pour mieux entendre, pris aux tripes par un mauvais pressentiment.

- Peu importe. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il ne quitte pas cette île. On doit juste le garder à l'œil jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent, et alors on empochera le pactole, fit la voix d'Einar.

Ditwin ne parvint pas à reconnaître la voix de celui qui leur répondit, ni à discerner ses paroles. Mais une chose était sûre : Sanji était en danger, et il fallait qu'il le prévienne au plus vite !


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey, amis lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël (avec un peu de retard) et une bonne année (avec un peu d'avance) ! :D La semaine prochaine, je ne pourrai pas publier de chapitre, car je serai à l'étranger, mais je reviendrai dans deux semaines sans faute ^^ Bonne lecture (j'espère XD) !**

_Sanji avait réfléchi toute la journée à sa conversation avec Mary-Jane, mais n'était toujours pas plus sûr de la décision qu'il devait prendre. Avouer à Zoro qu'il était attiré par lui ? Sûrement pas ! Le marimo lui rirait au nez, et il aurait bien raison, après la façon dont Sanji l'avait traité quand il avait suggéré qu'ils couchent ensemble. Sanji se sentait honteux en repensant aux choses horribles qu'il lui avait dites. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance que Zoro lui pardonne, et encore moins qu'il lui donne une deuxième chance. Et puis, il y avait une marge entre admettre qu'un homme lui plaisait et en faire quelque chose de concret ! Sanji frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée. Non, il n'était pas prêt à ça. Les femmes étaient toutes en courbes et en rondeurs, en douceur et en volupté, mais les hommes, et surtout les hommes du gabarit de Zoro, était pleins d'angles et de muscles, de force et de puissance. Le sexe avec lui ne pourrait être que brutal, une bataille pour la dominance. Sanji ferma les yeux, tentant de repousser les mauvais souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Non, il valait décidément mieux qu'il garde son nouvel intérêt pour lui.  
>Pourtant ce soir-là, le sommeil l'avait fui, et il s'était retrouvé douloureusement excité en imaginant ce que pourrait donner le sexe avec le marimo. S'avouant vaincu, il s'était pris en main pour parvenir rapidement à la jouissance, plein de pensées dont le sabreur était l'unique objet. Tandis que le sentiment d'extase retombait, il avait pris conscience de son état pantelant, suant, et du sperme qui lui couvrait la main. Il se sentait sale, sale, et humilié. Comment pouvait-il prendre du plaisir en s'imaginant soumis à Zoro, en s'imaginant possédé, mordu et réduit à l'impuissance ? Il savait, pourtant. Il connaissait cette sensation d'être déchiré, le plaisir presque insoutenable qui se mêlait à la douleur brûlante. Et il en redemandait ? Alrik avait eu raison, toutes ces années avant, Sanji n'était rien d'autre qu'une sale petite pute. <em>

_- Pourquoi pleurer ? demanda la voix de Mary-Jane depuis le pas de sa porte._

_Sanji porta la main à sa joue, remarquant pour la première fois qu'elle était humide. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Pas plus qu'il n'avait entendu sa porte s'ouvrir. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur à ce point-là ? demanda à nouveau Mary-Jane, s'asseyant au bord de son lit._

_- Laisse-moi tranquille ! brailla Sanji, lui tournant le dos et se recroquevillant. _

_Il sentit son matelas se creuser derrière lui, puis une main vint lui frôler la hanche. La sensation fut électrisante._

_- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais. Avec des hommes, c'est même plus facile. On sait déjà ce qui est agréable, on ne doit pas deviner, lui murmura la voix chaude de Mary-Jane au creux de son oreille._

_La main glissa vers l'avant et vint se refermer sur son sexe. Sanji ne put s'empêcher d'haleter, encore sensible suite à son orgasme. Mary-Jane ne tarda pas à le faire durcir à nouveau, lui embrassant le cou et lui chuchotant des encouragements et des compliments que Sanji n'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop concentré sur les sensations intenses qui s'emparaient de lui. Il ne tarda pas à agiter les hanches, cherchant plus de frottement. Mary-Jane le poussa alors gentiment vers elle pour qu'il soit à nouveau couché sur le dos, et se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Sanji. _

_- Magnifique… murmura-t-elle en voyant ses joues rougies, ses yeux larmoyants, ses lèvres roses à force d'être mordillées, et son membre engorgé. _

_Quand elle prit Sanji en bouche, il crut perdre la tête et ne put retenir un cri. Le lendemain matin, il était parti. _

Sanji ne manquait jamais à ses obligations, sauf cas de force majeure. Pourtant, voyant qu'il était l'heure du repas, et que le chef-coq ne faisait pas mine de revenir, Robin prit sur elle de préparer quelque chose de simple et de rapide, à savoir des omelettes. De plus, son pouvoir lui permettait de réfléchir pendant que ses mains s'occupaient de tout.

Elle avait entendu parler, par le passé, d'une île dans le North Blue qui était une plaque tournante de la drogue et de la prostitution. On disait de cette île que tous les fantasmes, même les plus fous et les plus dépravés, s'y trouvaient à portée de main, et qu'il suffisait de demander. Mais à l'époque, Robin n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, n'étant pas vraiment intéressée. Peut-être pourrait-elle se renseigner auprès de ses anciens contacts ?

Une fois que les omelettes furent prêtes, Robin sortit de la cuisine pour appeler tout le monde. Luffy, loin de l'avoir suivie partout en réclamant à manger, s'était assis à la proue du navire dès qu'ils étaient revenus, semblant guetter le retour de Sanji avec une concentration extrême. Nami s'était enfermée dans son cabinet, disant qu'elle voulait travailler et que personne ne devait la déranger. Zoro était monté dans la vigie pour s'entraîner. Franky, Chopper et Brook avaient pris le temps d'expliquer à Usopp ce qu'il s'était passé sur le bateau d'Alrik, mais à présent Franky et Brook semblaient plongés dans la composition d'une balade en l'honneur de Sanji, tandis que Chopper et Usopp n'étaient pas en vue. Robin ferma les yeux et, de tous les recoins du navire, mille bouches annoncèrent en même temps que le repas était servi.

Le repas fut plus calme que d'habitude. Nami avait refusé de venir, déclarant qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle était occupée. Franky et Brook mangeaient comme d'habitude, mais Chopper et Usopp chipotaient dans leur assiette. Quant à Zoro, il avait d'emblée fait glisser son assiette vers Luffy et avait fait mine de piquer un somme. Luffy tentait de voler la nourriture des autres comme à chaque fois, mais il le faisait en silence, les yeux rivés devant lui et les sourcils froncés, comme si ses bras exécutaient des gestes machinaux sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Chopper et Usopp, du reste, défendaient à peine leur dû.

- Je suis désolée. Je sais que ma cuisine n'égale pas celle de Cuistot-san…

- Ce n'est pas ça, Robin ! fit Chopper avec une expression coupable.

- Oui, c'est très bon ! renchérit Usopp. C'est juste que…

- Ces idiots se demandent juste quand cet imbécile de Sanji va enfin se décider à rentrer, grogna Zoro sans rouvrir les yeux.

- Oh, je vois que vous aussi êtes inquiet, Sabreur-san, sourit Robin. Comme nous tous.

- Moi, inquiet ? se défendit Zoro en ouvrant un œil. Comme si ce que faisais cet énergumène pouvait me préoccuper… Au plus loin il est, mieux je me porte !

- Ah, pourtant vous l'avez appelé par son prénom, il y a quelques secondes. Vous ne l'avez même pas remarqué, pas vrai ?

Le silence renfrogné de Zoro répondit pour lui.

- Je lui donne jusqu'à demain pour revenir, déclara brusquement Luffy. Si demain, il n'est toujours pas revenu, on partira à sa recherche ! Et si Altruc et sa bande ont quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition… ils auront affaire à moi !

Sur ce, le capitaine sortit de la cuisine, suivi petit à petit par les autres. Robin elle-même décida d'apporter une infusion et quelques biscuits à Nami, laissant Brook et Usopp s'occuper de la vaisselle. La rouquine était effectivement penchée sur ses cartes, mais l'œil exercé de Robin ne manqua pas de remarquer que sa plume tremblait légèrement et que son trait était moins assuré que d'habitude. De plus, son teint cireux ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Navigatrice-san, dit-elle doucement pour prévenir de sa présence.

- Robin ? J'avais dit que…

- Sauter un repas n'est pas des plus recommandés. Néanmoins, il s'agit juste d'une tisane et de quelques biscuits secs… C'est mieux que rien.

- Merci, Robin, soupira Nami en s'adossant lourdement à son siège.

Pendant qu'elle trempait le premier biscuit dans sa tasse, Robin se permit de s'asseoir en face d'elle, après avoir dégagé un coin du bureau.

- Nami, reprit-elle en omettant l'honorifique. Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ?

- Rien, voyons. Qu'est-ce qui me chiffonnerait ?

- Je ne suis pas idiote. Et je sais me servir de mes yeux.

- Eh bien, quoi ? Tu n'es pas chamboulée par tout ce qu'on a appris sur Sanji, toi ? On le serait à moins ! Une enfance aussi horrible… Et penser qu'il ne nous a jamais rien dit !

- Tout le monde a un passé plutôt chargé sur ce navire. Et que je sache, personne n'en parle spontanément. J'ai appris le passé de Chopper par Sanji et le passé du reste de l'équipage par Usopp. Et encore, dans le cas de Zoro et de notre chef, lui-même ne savait que ce que Luffy lui en avait dit, à savoir pas grand-chose.

- J'ai fini par te parler d'Arlong !

- Effectivement. Après des semaines, parce que je suis la seule autre femme, et qu'on partage la même cabine. Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Franky, à Chopper ou à Brook ? Je ne pense pas. Il serait mal avisé, dès lors, de reprocher à Sanji ses cachotteries, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Mais je pensais… Sanji m'avait déjà dit que sa mère était morte sous ses yeux. Battue à mort. Que c'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas lever la main sur une femme, tu sais ? avoua Nami, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Du coup, je croyais, je ne sais pas… qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Qu'il me faisait confiance.

- S'il t'a parlé de sa mère, même s'il ne t'a pas dit toute la vérité, c'est déjà une énorme preuve de confiance, Nami, sourit Robin.

- Sans doute, admit Nami en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Il y eut un bref silence, pendant que Nami sirotait sa tisane avec délice, puis la rousse soupira légèrement et reposa sa tasse.

- Quand je travaillais encore pour Arlong… Je devais avoir seize ans, je crois. Un homme-poisson est venu à moi un soir, complètement saoul, pour me demander si je ne voulais pas gagner de l'argent rapidement et facilement. Que si je voulais, on pouvait s'arranger… à l'amiable. Le regard qu'il a eu pour me dire ça, Robin ! Il ne m'a pas touchée, mais je me suis sentie souillée. Evidemment, je lui ai mis un poing dans la figure et ça n'a pas été plus loin. Mais le lendemain, j'ai vu qu'il en avait parlé aux autres, en modifiant les faits à son avantage : que c'était moi qui lui avais fait des avances, et qu'il m'avait repoussée parce qu'un homme-poisson ne s'abaisserait pas à faire ces choses-là avec un être inférieur dans mon genre… Ils se sont moqué de moi et m'ont insultée pendant des mois. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'est serrer les dents et attendre qu'ils se lassent. Je savais que quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, il y aurait des répercussions sur le reste de mon village. Je n'ai donc rien fait. Ils m'ont traitée de tous les noms, Robin… Et pourtant, je te jure que jamais, jamais il ne m'est venu à l'idée de faire _ça _pour gagner de l'argent plus vite. Jamais ! D'ailleurs, c'est bien simple : aucun homme ne m'a encore touchée.

- Ah ? Jamais ? Je pensais qu'avec Zoro… fit Robin, surprise.

- C'est vrai que j'étais un peu amoureuse de lui, au début, admit Nami en rougissant. Mais quand j'ai tenté de le séduire, un soir, il m'a dit tout de suite que si je cherchais juste une partie de jambes en l'air, il était preneur, mais qu'il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser de sentiments. Surtout entre nakamas : que ça compliquerait trop les choses.

- Il n'avait pas tort.

- Je me suis sentie humiliée, donc on est en resté là. Et puis, pendant notre séparation, il n'y avait que des vieux rabougris sur l'île où j'ai atterri, et de toute façon j'étais bien trop obnubilée par ma volonté de retrouver Luffy (et vous tous, bien sûr) et de m'améliorer pour lui faire honneur. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose.

- Tu aimes beaucoup Luffy, mmh ?

- Bien sûr ! Il m'a sauvée des griffes d'Arlong ! Evidemment que je… – Nami s'interrompit, le rouge aux joues en comprenant où Robin voulait en venir. – Ah non, non, non, je lui suis reconnaissante, et je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, mais ça s'arrête là ! Il est beaucoup trop gamin ! Et puis, il n'a même pas remarqué que Boa Hancock _en personne_ était amoureuse de lui, c'est dire s'il est imperméable aux sentiments ! Et de toute façon…

Robin pouffa légèrement, amusée en voyant Nami se dépêtrer dans ses excuses, toutes plus bancales les unes que les autres. Ah, la jeunesse ! En tous cas, la navigatrice ne repensait plus aux souvenirs douloureux que l'histoire de la mère de Sanji avait ramenés à la surface, ce qui était le but de sa visite. L'archéologue se félicitait intérieurement, quand un cri de la part de Luffy la fit sortir sur le pont, suivie de près par Nami. Sur le pont, debout à côté de Luffy, se tenait Ditwin, hors d'haleine.

- C'est… Sanji ! articula le pirate avec difficulté. Il faut… qu'il parte d'ici… au plus vite !


	13. Chapter 13

_- Chef Zeff ! Chef Zeff !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? râla l'ex-pirate en se détournant de ses fourneaux._

_- C'est Sanji ! Il a jeté un client par-dessus bord, et il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre ! Il refuse de sortir ! _

_Zeff soupira et confia le plat qu'il était occupé à préparer au cuistot le plus proche, avant de se diriger vers la cabine de Sanji d'un pas pesant. « Petit cornichon… Toujours à provoquer des ennuis… » pensa-t-il avec irritation._

_- Sanji ! Ouvre cette porte ou c'est moi qui l'ouvre !_

_N'obtenant aucune réponse de la petite betterave, Zeff abattit la porte d'un coup de jambe en bois, ni une, ni deux._

_- EEEeeeeeeeeeh ! Mais t'es dingue, vieux croulant de merde ! protesta Sanji en se redressant dans son lit, complètement enveloppé dans sa couverture._

_Zeff le considéra un instant avec un air impassible, et constata que Sanji avait les yeux rouges._

_- Alors comme ça, on jette les clients à l'eau ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?_

_- Il l'a cherché ! s'étrangla Sanji. J'étais accoudé à la rambarde, je fumais tranquillement…_

_- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de fumer avant de devenir accro, le coupa Zeff en lui donnant un bon coup de jambe en bois sur le sommet du crâne. Tu vas foutre en l'air tes papilles gustatives._

_- Je fume si j'en ai envie, vieux con ! rétorqua Sanji en se frottant le crâne._

_Il attraperait sûrement une bosse. Bah, ça lui apprendrait à fumer à douze ans. Petit crétin._

_- Et donc ?_

_- Ce gars est venu me demander du feu… Il a fumé un instant à côté de moi… Et puis il a mis sa main autour de ma taille ! Comme ça ! Sans me demander mon avis !_

_Sanji tremblait à présent de tous ses membres, et Zeff se douta que ce n'était pas ce simple geste qui l'avait traumatisé ainsi._

_- Et tu l'as jeté à l'eau ?_

_- Ah ! Tu aurais dû voir ça ! Un coup de pied et hop ! Je l'ai envoyé par-dessus bord, se vanta Sanji._

_Mais son sourire masquait mal sa nervosité et ses mains restaient crispées sur sa couverture. Zeff haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné. Il avait déjà remarqué que Sanji cherchait à imiter sa technique, quand les autres cuisiniers lui cherchaient des noises, supportant mal l'autorité d'un gamin. Il avait du potentiel, mais manquait de puissance._

_- Tu as eu de la chance de le prendre par surprise. Et ce gars n'était sans doute pas très fort._

_- Eh, oh ! se vexa Sanji, prenant bientôt la teinte cramoisie qui lui avait valu son surnom._

_- Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, petite aubergine, mais ça risque de se reproduire. Ça aiderait si tu n'étais pas aussi maigrelet. Et si tu ressemblais moins à une fille. _

_- Je ne ressemble pas à une fille ! s'offusqua Sanji, virant au pourpre. Et je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre, vieux gâteux !_

_- Pas encore, riposta Zeff. Mais je vais t'apprendre._

Sanji s'était enveloppé dans sa chaussette comme dans un paréo malodorant (vive les chaussures en cuir fermées par grande chaleur, youpie !) et était allé jusqu'aux poches de son pantalon pour en sortir son briquet, qu'il avait réussi à traîner jusqu'à la porte du placard. Il tentait désormais de mettre feu à ladite porte, mais le métal du briquet chauffait assez vite pour ses petites mains, et il ne voulait pas risquer d'endommager ses outils de travail avec des brûlures. Il dut donc s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, en faisant des pauses pour permettre au métal de refroidir, et avait réussi à noircir une portion du bois de la porte lorsque des pas firent trembler le sol et que le briquet lui échappa des mains. Aussitôt, il entendit le bruit d'un loquet qu'on tire et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Grim gigantesque et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors, mon petit Sanji ? On fait des bêtises, à ce que je vois ?

Sanji allait crier lorsque la main de Grim se referma sur lui, étouffant sa voix. Il poussa un « Mmbl ! » indigné tandis que Grim ramassait ses affaires et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers un autre endroit.

- Les autres font la sieste, la vaisselle ou jouent aux cartes dans la cuisine. On devrait être tranquilles dans la sainte-barbe, fit Grim en relâchant un peu la pression de sa main.

Aussitôt, Sanji planta ses dents à la jonction entre le pouce et l'index, et sauta à terre pour courir vers la porte encore ouverte. Néanmoins, Grim referma la porte d'un coup sec de l'arrière du pied, tout en se tenant la main et en jurant entre ses dents.

- Sale petit… ! Tu croyais aller loin, comme ça ? Regarde-toi !

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, connard ? demanda Sanji en donnant un coup de pied à la porte, frustré. Je pensais qu'on était amis !

- Amis ? On s'est fréquentés pendant deux ans, avant que tu ne disparaisses, et je ne t'ai plus vu pendant treize ans. Plutôt météoritique, comme relation, non ? Et ton petit esclandre à l'inauguration a juste eu pour conséquence de sucrer le peu de liberté qui nous restait, à moi et aux autres orphelins, et de transformer notre vie en enfer. Alors crois-le ou non, mais je ne te dois rien, loin de là !

- Soit, fit Sanji en s'adossant à la porte, les bras croisés. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? Tu veux me livrer à Alrik ?

- A Alrik ? pouffa Grim. Alrik pense que je travaille pour lui, certes, mais ce gars est bête comme ses pieds. Ce que je veux ? C'est assez simple : la fortune, comme tout le monde… Et 77 millions de _beris _seraient un bon début.

- Aux Marines, donc ? Alors j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, tête de nœud : il n'y a pas de QG sur cette île. Comment tu comptes me cacher du reste de ton équipage, si tu veux garder la prime pour toi tout seul ? Même avec ma taille, quelqu'un finira par me trouver un jour ou l'autre !

- Ah, là, effectivement, tu soulèves un point intéressant. Dans le placard à balais, quelqu'un finira par tomber sur toi en faisant le ménage, c'est inévitable. Ici aussi, c'est trop risqué. Et je n'ai malheureusement pas de cabine individuelle.

- J'ai une autre proposition, fit Sanji avec flegme. Tu me rends ma taille initiale, tu me laisses partir et peut-être, _peut-être, _que je dirai à Luffy et aux autres de ne pas te réduire en charpie. Plutôt honnête, comme deal, non ?

- Tu es un petit malin, toi, hein ? ricana Grim. Je ne pense pas que ton équipage va venir te chercher. Déjà, ils ne savent pas que tu es ici…

- J'avoue que Zoro et Luffy sont des idiots. Mais tout de même, ils savaient où j'allais, donc ça me semble assez logique qu'ils viennent chercher ici en premier.

- Ils sont déjà venus, et ton cher ami Ditwin les a convaincus que tu étais reparti sain et sauf, sourit Grim avec cruauté. Non seulement ça, mais en plus ils sont tombés sur Alrik qui leur a révélé certains… détails juteux sur ton passé. Je ne te dis pas leur tête.

- Q-quoi ? fit Sanji en blêmissant.

- Quoi ? Eh bien, la profession de ta mère, et le fait que tu vendais toi-même ton corps, et qu'il avait pu bénéficier de tes services par le passé…

- M-mais… C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais… C'est tout à fait faux !

- Ah, c'est faux ? Pourtant, Alrik semblait connaître des détails sur toi qui me semblent difficiles à inventer… comme par exemple tes trois grains de beauté sur la fesse droite, qu'il aimait tout particulièrement pincer. Comment tu expliques ça ?

C'était un véritable pari de la part de Grim, car d'une part Alrik aurait pu très bien inventer toutes les précisions salaces qu'il avait lancées aux Chapeaux de Paille en retraite, et d'autre part car il n'était pas sûr que Luffy et son équipage aient vraiment écouté, dans leur hâte de partir. Néanmoins, il vit Sanji se rembrunir et baisser la tête, et sut qu'il avait visé juste.

- Tu ne réponds plus ? Allons bon ! De toute façon, que ce soit vrai ou faux, peu importe : l'essentiel c'est que ton équipage y a cru, et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air précisément ravis de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. A ta place, je ne compterais pas trop sur eux.

Sanji serrait les poings, l'esprit embrumé par l'émotion. Comment ? Luffy et les autres savaient ? Quelle idée auraient-ils de lui, maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils l'expulseraient de l'équipage ? Ses déesses, ses pauvres déesses devaient être complètement dégoûtées qu'un être aussi vil ait seulement osé les approcher ! Et Zoro… Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dû en penser ? Après les choses qu'il lui avait dites…

Les premiers temps, quand Sanji avait rejoint ses nakamas après leurs deux ans de séparation, il n'avait plus su comment se comporter autour du marimo. Zoro, quant à lui, l'avait traité avec le même mépris qu'avant la séparation, et au lieu d'être soulagé que leur relation n'ait pas changé, Sanji en avait éprouvé de la tristesse. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Il était toujours bien décidé à ne pas révéler au sabreur sa bisexualité, craignant bien trop de faire l'objet de moqueries. Mais s'il pouvait au moins obtenir son amitié… Il s'était excusé, espérant pouvoir redémarrer à zéro, mais Zoro avait juste commenté qu' « il était temps » et avait continué à se comporter exactement comme d'habitude envers lui. Sanji avait essayé d'être amical avec la tête de gazon, mais avait toujours été accueilli par de la défiance, de l'ennui ou, au mieux, de l'indifférence. Il avait fini par faire le deuil de ses espoirs déçus, estimant qu'il méritait ce traitement. De temps en temps, il repensait à Mary-Jane et à leur dernière conversation. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la revoir avant des mois, lorsqu'il était passé par la grande porte pour la défier et enfin gagner la recette qu'elle détenait. Au moment de lui remettre le rouleau, elle lui avait dit tristement :

- J'espère qu'avec le temps, tu apprendras à t'accepter comme tu es.

Sanji n'avait pas répondu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait vaincu les 99 maîtres du Newkama Kempo, et qu'Emporio Ivankov l'avait accueilli chez lui (elle ? lui ? peu importe !) comme un invité de marque, organisant même une grande fête en sa faveur, qu'il avait revu Mary-Jane durant la soirée. Il l'avait invitée à danser, et elle avait accepté volontiers.

- J'ai parfaitement accepté qui je suis, au fait, avait-il dit dans son oreille. Je suis un homme… et j'aime les femmes.

Mary-Jane avait baissé les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés (elle était en effet plus grande que lui, bien qu'il ait honte à l'admettre).

- Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être amoureux d'un autre homme, avait-il admis en rougissant.

- Ahah ?

- Juste… J'aime les hommes qui s'assument tels qui sont. Pas ceux qui se déguisent en femme, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- Grand bien leur fasse, se moqua gentiment Mary-Jane. Chacun ses choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils avaient continué à danser un moment en silence.

- Et tu vas lui dire ?

- Pardon ?

- A ton nakama. Celui pour lequel tu as des sentiments, précisa Mary-Jane. Tu vas lui dire ?

- Certainement pas !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Il… Il mérite mieux que moi, avoua Sanji en rougissant, incapable de mentir devant le regard perçant de l'okama.

- C'est sans doute à lui d'en décider, tu ne crois pas ?

Sanji fut ramené au présent par la main de Grim qui se refermait à nouveau sur lui.

- C'est bon, je sais où je vais te cacher.

- Hein ? Mais que… Mmmfff !

- Je vais te mettre dans la cabine du capitaine en personne. Au moins là, je suis sûr que tu resteras discret ! Tu ne voudrais pas que ce soit Alrik qui te découvre ainsi, pas vrai ?

Sanji ferma les yeux avec fatalité. Décidément, quand il pensait qu'il avait enfin touché le fond, le sort s'acharnait à lui montrer qu'il pouvait toujours tomber plus bas !


End file.
